Same Season, New Path
by SerEndy.HauntingLove
Summary: Formerly Same Season, New telling. Riley came from the future to help Chris save Wyatt. Can it be done? Old version taken down, and this is a brand new edition. Please read and review
1. Out of the Ceiling

**Ok ladies and any gentlemen that are reading this, I went back and re-read Same Season, New Telling, and realized there was so much more I could do with it, and Same People, New Future didn't go in the direction I had originally planned. So I am going to redo both, and at the time of this writing, Same People, Same Future has been discontinued and will be deleted, same with the original Same Season, New Telling. I am sorry for any inconvenience this may cause, but I really hope you'll continue to read the new, improved series, and if you have any questions, please feel free to E-mail me, my email is in my profile. Thank you. Also, some of the memories are the same, with some new ones added in, so not everything is new. Please Review if you find yourself liking this one better, or its your first time time reading.**

All was quiet in the Halliwell house at the moment. Wyatt was over at his Grandpa Victor's house, Paige, Piper and Phoebe were in the kitchen talking, and Chris was out following demons with Leo not to far behind. Inside the attic, blue portal opened in the ceiling and a young woman fell out, and landed on a table with a crash. The crash alerted the sisters, who came running up to see what happened. When they got to the attic, they saw a young woman getting up from a busted table. She stood up and brushed her white khaki pants off, and straightened her black shirt. Her dark blondish-brown hair was held up in a ponytail, and her green eyes were clouded with confusion. She saw the sisters and jumped.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked as she looked around. The place looked vaguely familiar, but the sisters looked very familiar.

"You're in our attic." Piper told her, and Riley looked around. The attic looked different, more cluttered than she was used to.

"Oh, it looks different. Messier." She said chipperly. At that moment, Chris and Leo orbed in, arguing as usual.

"When will you learn to trust me?" Chris asked Leo heatedly.

"When you quit acting so suspicious." Leo shot back. Riley saw Chris and her eyes lit up. But she decided to stay quiet until their argument stopped, or he noticed her.

"That's crap and you know it Leo. I…" His eyes fell on Riley at that moment and she gave him a big grin. Leo noticed her at that moment too.

"Who is she?" HE asked as Chris stepped forward and Riley hopped into his arms, wrapping her legs around her waist as he hugged her tight.

"We're not sure yet. We don't know if she's friend or foe." Phoebe said.

"Though she seems to know Chris." Paige commented as Chris let her down.

"Quite well." Piper added.

"Who is she Chris?" Leo asked, noticing Riley slip her hand into Chris's.

"This is Riley Perry." Then he realized they shared the last name and questions were going to be asked.

"Perry? Is she your sister?" Piper asked while Leo stared at the newcomer suspiciously.

"No, I'm his friend from the future." Riley answered her voice clear and strong, no hint of the fear that had been there only moments before falling into the portal.

"If you're friends, then why do you share a last name?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"My parents were demon hunters, and when they were killed, people expected me to pick up where they left off. I took Chris's last name in order to dodge them." At the mention of her parents, her voice cracked. Paige decided to change the subject.

"What brings you to the past?" She inquired.

"Not sure yet. One minute I'm fighting one of **his **demons, and the next thing I know, I'm landing on a table." Riley said and Chris looked at her with troubled eyes.

"**He **came after you?" Chris asked.

"Yup. **He's **been after me since you left. We had a game. I'd get caught, I'd escape. Get caught again so I'd escape again. This last time the demon came after me, and I fell through a pretty blue portal." Riley said. Piper decided to find out what's going on.

"Hi. Remember us? Who is this person you're talking about?" Piper asked, crossing her arms. Chris and Riley exchanged glances before Riley answered.

"Wyatt." Riley said heavily. Phoebe looked uneasy.

"Well, let's go downstairs, where we can talk more." She suggested, herding everyone downstairs, out of the attic and away from the Book of Shadows.

**Downstairs Living Room**

Chris and Riley settled comfortably on the armchair, Riley's legs thrown over Chris's, with his elbows resting on her thighs. Piper and the others sat on the couch.

"Tell us about yourself." Leo said. Riley cast him a look of pure loathing before answering his request.

"I'm 20, I was a gymnastic/gymnastics teacher, and I'm from the future." Her words dripped with sarcasm.

"Let me rephrase my question: What are you?" Piper smacked Leo's arm.

"Be nice." She admonished him.

"What? I need to know if she's the one who turned him." He said.

"Yup, I turned him and that's why he wants to kill me. Actually, I'm a witch. And I really don't see why you care so much. You didn't care in the future, you were invisible dad." Riley said icily.

"I would never leave my son." He retorted.

"Yeah, well, you did. You left both of them." Riley said.

"I wouldn't leave Piper." He said. Riley realized that by 'both' he assumed the other was Piper. Riley shot Chris a look.

"_He doesn't know about me Riley." _Chris said in her mind.

"_What? Why?"_ she asked.

"_We'll talk later." _He said with a grin.

"Riles here doesn't hold back with her opinions." Chris said gleefully.

"So Riley how'd you and Chris meet?" Phoebe asked.

"He pushed me into the friendship." She said. Chris looked shocked.

"I did not!" he exclaimed.

"Did too! I was five, you were six." Riley started.

**Flashback**

"_Hey! I was swinging!" The little blonde haired girl said, and at six, even he had to admit she was cute._

"_Well, I wanted that swing." Chris said, and the little girl put her hands on her hip._

"_Then you should have asked." She said glaring at him._

"_Can I have the swing?" he asked, not really meaning it._

"_Sure, after I do one thing." She said stepping closer to him, determined to make him pay, and knowing his weakness. He thought she was going to hit him._

"_What?" he asked and she smiled. She stepped closer and kissed him right on the lips. He jumped back and gagged while she smiled._

"_My names Riley, and that'll happen again if you EVER bully me again." She said._

"_I'm Chris. And I doubt I'll bully you again. Wanna come play on the slide with me?" He asked her, she thought about it for a second._

"_Sure." And they ran off._

End Flashback 

"You little bully!" Phoebe said with a grin. Riley stuck her tongue at Chris.

"Told ya so!" She gloated.

"Always have to win, don't you?" He asked her sarcastically.

"Yes I do." She said smugly.

"Did you two hang out a lot?" Paige asked, and Riley nodded.

"My parents were gone a lot, so Chris would orb from his house to mine at night and stay with me." She said.

**Flashback**

"_Chris, I wish you were here. I'm tired of being alone all the time." Seven-year-old Riley sobbed, not really knowing Chris would hear her in his head and automatically orb to her, no questions asked._

"_Riles, I'm here." Eight-year-old Chris said as he sat on the bed next to his best friend. She sat up and threw her arms around Chris._

"_Why don't my mum and dad love me enough to stay home with me Chris?" She sobbed into his shirt and he felt hi heart breaking._

"_I really don't know Riles, but it doesn't matter because I'm here and I love you. I'll always be here for you." He told her, holding her close to him, and it was as though their heart beats synchronized because each beat came at the same time. They set Riley's alarm to just before Six- thirty A.M which is when his Mom would get up and come to check on him. He then got under the covers with Riley and wrapped her in his eyes and went to sleep, vowing to always be there for Riley_.

**End Flashback**

"That's so sad." Piper said.

"Not so much, not since I got Chris." Riley said with a grin.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Phoebe asked.

"With me at the club." Chris said.

"Ok, I hope you'll both stay for dinner. I want to hear more about our secretive Whitelighter." Piper said. Both Chris and Riley nodded. The next few weeks would be interesting.


	2. Memories of Parker

**Thanks to my 2 reviewers. That doesn't depress me because they both read the original, and I'm glad to have them back. One reviewer (You know who you are) is becoming a very loyal reader. Thank you both. Here's chapter 2. I hadn't thought I'd have time to do it, I have school exams today. When I woke up, there was white powdery stuff on the ground, and no school! Please review. Also, I gave Riley different powers, and some new memories!**

**2 Hours Before Dinner**

"Chris, Riley!" Piper called into the living room, where the two were talking. They came into the hallway.

"Yeah Piper?" Chris asked.

"My sisters and I are going to the park with Wyatt. Care to come?" She asked, wanting to make Riley feel comfortable here. Chris and Riley shared a look.

"Let's go Chris. I haven't been to a park in forever. Or, outside in a not destroyed city either." Riley said, looking at Chris with begging eyes. He grinned. That look had always worked.

"Ok." Riley clapped her hands and squealed happily. Piper couldn't help but laugh at the girl's excitement.

"I'm going to get Wyatt and then we'll be ready." Piper said turning away from them.

**The Park**

"It looks just the same as it does when we met Chris." Riley told him. They were walking slightly behind the sisters, taking it all in.

"It does. Over there's the slide, and the sandbox." Chris said loudly, catching the sisters' attention. They turned around and looked everywhere they were pointing.

"There's the swings where…" Riley's voice trailed off. At the swing set was a young couple. The wife was petite, with dark-blondish brown hair. You could see how green her eyes were from were Riley was standing. Next to the woman was a tall-brown-haired man, who she knew had deep brown eyes. They were pushing a young brown haired little boy on the swings. Riley knew from watching the little boy growing up, his eyes were hazel.

"Riley?" Piper saw the emotions flickering across her face. There was sadness, hurt, and surprise. The most evident one was grief. They all looked over and saw the couple. Chris took Riley's hand.

"We better go." Chris said.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Paige asked.

"Those are her parents. And her older brother." Chris replied, leading Riley behind a tree and orbing her to the manor. Once in the attic, Riley sat on the edge of a table, and put her head in her hands. She hadn't seen her brother since that night…

"Is she ok?" Phoebe asked orbing in with the others.

"You guys didn't have to leave the park early." Chris said, looking at Riley sadly.

"We wanted to check on her." Piper said.

"She must miss her brother. I bet he misses her." Phoebe said. Chris looked down.

"He died." Chris told them quietly. Riley looked up with blank eyes, and the room seemed to glow a bit.

"What's going on?" Paige asked as the room got brighter and Chris rushed to Riley. He tried shaking her, to snap her out of it, but it was no use. They were going to see whatever she was seeing.

"She's losing control of her power. Whatever she's remembering, we're going to be there." Chris said as the whole room disappeared into her memory.

**Flashback**

_It was late night as the two young children walked down the road towards their house. The girl appeared to be around six, her dark blonde hair pulled into pigtails. The other was a boy, around ten years old, walking ahead and looking annoyed with his little sister. His dark hair was cut short, his hands shoved deep into his pockets._

" _Parker, please wait up! I'm scared." The little said._

"_Quit being such a baby Riley. There's no reason to be scared." He told her roughly. It was her fault they were walking home in the dark. She had begged to stay at the park for just a little while longer, and he agreed. That 'just a little while' had turned into hours. Riley looked around, a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. _

"_Please Parker." Tears pricked Riley's eyes, but she didn't know why. She just knew something bad was going to happen. _

"_Quit being whiney." He snapped. Riley tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and skinned her knee. It stung for a second before it started bleeding, and Riley started crying._

"_You are such a baby! And you wonder why mum and dad like me better than you! I don't cry every time I get a scrape! I liked it better before you were born! I hate you!" He yelled at her. Her tears continued to fall as she sat on the ground, looking at her brother._

"_Do you really hate me?" She asked him. He nodded._

"_Yeah." And he walked away. Riley was about to stand up when she felt something come up behind her. She turned around and saw a creature standing there. She was sure it was a demon, though she had never seen a demon before. He had small horns sticking out of his head, sharp pointed teeth, and claws. He reached out to grab her but she moved quickly. Just as quickly, he grabbed her and tried to make her stop wiggling. The claws dug into her arm, making her cry out in pain._

"_Let me go!" She screamed and Parker turned around. He paled when he saw something had his sister. He hadn't meant it when he said he hated her! He ran to get to her, praying he wasn't too late. Riley finally wiggled enough to get out of his grasp. She stood up, and as he was about to grab her again, she was pushed out of the way, hitting her forehead on the sidewalk. She lifted her head and saw her brother fighting the demon._

"_NO! Parker!" She screamed as one of the demons claws went straight through his chest, coming out of his back. The demon pulled the claw out as he turned to Riley. She covered her ears and screamed. As she screamed the demon turned to ice and blew up. She had lost control of her powers again. People who had heard her scream were now coming out of homes._

"_Parker, please wake up. We have to go home." Riley cried, shaking her brother. But he wouldn't wake up._

"_Parker, PLEASE! I need you. You can hate me if you want. You can never take me anywhere again, but please wake up." She sobbed. A hand touched her shoulder. There was Parker, staring weakly at her, having heard her cries._

"_I don't hate you Riles." He said, his chest burning._

"_Come on, we have to go home." She said, taking his hand and tugging on it gently. _

"_I don't think I'm making it home this time Riles. Take care of mum and dad. I love you." And his eyes closed._

"_Parker!" She screamed. She had lost her brother._

_**Flash**_

_Riley's clothes were stained with her brother's blood, from where she had hugged him. Her mother was hysterical, her dad staring into space._

"_Mummy. I didn't mean too…" Riley said softly. Her mother had just spent the last ten minutes since bringing her daughter home from the hospital to get stitches, blaming her daughter for her son's death._

"_Shut up. You could have saved him if you had used your powers." Her mother growled._

"_But I don't know how." **Crack! **Her mother lost control and slapped her youngest child._

"_You knew enough to blow up that demon! Didn't you?" Her mother screamed. Riley stared at her mother coldly, not caring. She had just lost her mother, and all her mother could think about was her pain._

"_He's lucky he died. He doesn't have to put up with you!" Riley said as she took off out the door. Her mother stared after her, not caring. She had just lost her only son, the one that as going to walk in her footsteps as a demon hunter. It was that night that she started hating her daughter, and wishing it was Riley that the demon had killed._

_**Flash **_

_Six-year-old Riley was banging on the door to the Halliwell house. Piper answered the door, shocked at her appearance. Her clothes were bloodstained, her forehead had stitches, and there was a handprint on her face. Piper dropped to her knees and took the little girl in her arms, stroking her hair. She picked Riley up and carried her into the house. She took her to the kitchen, set her on the counter and started cleaning up the blood._

"_What happened?" Piper asked her gently._

"_Parker…my mum…" But she couldn't finish, and the tears started flowing. Piper hugged the girl tightly._

"_You're safe now."_

**End Flashback**

Everyone, except Chris, was shocked and saddened by what they had seen. Riley looked up, regret in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose control like that, it's just, I never thought I'd see Parker again." She said softly, her voice cracking.

"It's not a problem. Will you tell us what happened after that night, after you got to the Manor?" Piper asked the heart-broken girl. Riley nodded.

"I finally was able to tell Piper what had happened that night. I stayed here at the Manor for a week, until Piper decided to go talk to my mom. I hadn't called herto tell her I was ok, and turns out she hadn't even noticed I was gone. Piper told her I was moving back in, and if mum ever hit me again, she'd have Piper to deal with. Well, mum wasn't about to deal with a Charmed One, so she never hit me again. She also pretty much stopped speaking to me. I never realized that she hated me until she died. I was there with her, yet the last word she spoke was my brother's name." Riley said. The sisters all looked down.

"Maybe you could change that now. Tell your parents about the demon who killed your brother." Riley shook her head.

"When Parker died, I taught myself how to control my power. Except for instances like this." She told them.

"What is your power?" Paige asked curiously.

"Well, as you saw, I have the power to turn things to ice, and once frozen, I can blow it up. I also have the power to see whatever part of a person's past I want. I just don't use it often, because it drains me of energy. And, when I want, I can show other people what I'm seeing. And telekinesis." She said.

"Not bad. Obviously you can take care of yourself." Phoebe said.

"Yeah." Riley said.

"Well, I'm going to start dinner. Will you be ok?" Piper asked. Riley shook her head. So Piper decied to leave Chris and Rley alone, and the sisters followed her out of the attic. Chris took Riley into his arms.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"I'll be fine." She said.


	3. Family Secret Revealed

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I am starting something called the NDA (National Dork Association) and I am asking for names of people who would care to join. I will put the names on my profile. If you're interested, send it to me in a private message, or leave it in a review. Thank you. Oh, by the way, I got a 100 on my English Final!!! I had to write an essay. And they say fan fiction doesn't help with school.**

Chapter 3 After Dinner

Leo orbed into the manor, only to find the girls and Chris in the living room. Chris and Riley were sitting together, as usual. This time Riley was leaning against Chris, with his arms around her, and they were holding hands. Not in a boyfriend/girlfriend way, but as friends. Piper and her sisters were sitting in the couch across from them, laughing at the stories they were telling. Leo walked into the room, and took a seat next to Piper.

"What's going on?" he asked and they all looked at him.

"Riley and Chris are competing about who was the worst child growing up. Riley thinks it was Chris, and Chris thinks it was her." Piper told him.

"At least I didn't stick enchanted play dough up someone's nose." Chris said smugly, and Riley had the good grace to blush.

"Well, I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't orbed my Barbie doll onto the roof." Riley shot back.

"You put make up in G.I Joe." Chris cried. Riley laughed.

"He looked pretty though." She said with a grin. The sisters laughed, and even Leo had to break a grin. A knock at the door caught their attention. Piper went to answer it, everyone else trailing not far behind.

"Daryl." Piper said as she let him in.

"Look, I hate to bother you guys, but there was a murder tonight, and I think it was demonic." He said grimly.

"We'll check it out. Were was it?" Paige asked and the answer made Riley go pale and take off out the door. She was running, and his words played through her mind. _1759 Johnson Street. An object going straight through the heart killed Mrs. Frank Adams. It looked like claws went straight through her. _Riley's thoughts were flying a mile a minute. That was her mother! But if her mother was dead, how was she still here? She got to the house, and stopped, trying to catch her breath. She noticed the crowd around, and her father was on the porch, his head on his knees. She wanted to go comfort him, but knew she couldn't, or else she'd have to explain who she was. She felt tears flood eyes, and wondered again why she hadn't disappeared.

"FRANK!" she heard. Everyone turned around and when Riley did she fainted. Chris and the others had just got there, and Chris caught her. They decided they better get her home now.

**Manor**

Riley woke up on the couch a few minutes later, with the others hovering around.

"You're ok." Chris exclaimed and Riley remembered what she had seen.

"Oh my god." She whispered to herself. The others exchanged glances.

"What happened Riley?" Piper asked.

"That address was my mom and dad's house. That was my mother." She said, her mind a fog.

"Then how are you still here?" Chris asked. Riley took a deep breath.

"I was lied to. I was always told my mom was an only child." Riley said.

"So?" Paige asked.

"Right before I fainted, I saw a woman with red hair, and chubbier than my mom, call out my dad's name. The only thing was other than the hair and weight, she was an exact replica of my mother." Riley said.

"Wait, her twin maybe?" Phoebe asked. Riley nodded.

"Mom and Dad have always protected Parker from everything. So it makes sense that if something happened to mom…er, Parker's mom I guess, then if she had a twin, she'd come take her place so that Parker didn't notice. So I guess since I was born later, that the woman I saw is my mother." Riley said.

"Unless this didn't happen before." Leo said. Riley forgot her hatred of Leo for a moment.

"Well, it was a clawed demon that got Parker. So I think this did happen, and her twin took her place. That would explain a lot." Riley said.

"Like what?" Phoebe asked.

"The fact that my mom and dad never said I love you to each other. And why she could barely stand me when Parker died. He was all she had left when her sister died. Wow, this feels weird." Riley said.

"I'm getting a headache just thinking about it." Chris said.

"Me too. I need some sleep." Riley said.

"You can come to the club with me." He said as they said bye to the sisters and Leo and orbed out.

**P3 Storage Room**

They orbed in and Riley smiled.

"It looks just as it always did when we would hide here." She said. Chris nodded.

"Yeah it does. That's why I spend so much time here. It's less painful than the manor." Chris and Riley settled on the couch, just as they used to do, or rather, would do in the future. Riley had her head on Chris's shoulder, her legs over his.

"How are you holding up?" he asked her softly.

"Fine. I just keep replaying mom's death in my head." She said.

**Flashback**

_Thirteen-year-old Riley walked into the house, her senses telling her to stay on alert. She heard a crash in the living room and ran in there. Her mom was fighting someone in a black cloak, and losing. Riley was about to help her mom when a blue shield enclosed her, making her unable to help._

"_Mom! MOM!" she screamed as the shield started shocking her. She fell to her knees, as her mother looked her way. She didn't see fear for her safety on her mother's face, but anger, and maybe shock. Her mother yelled out at her._

"_Why'd you come here? Are you that stupid?" And then the cloaked man stuck his athame into her, and she fell to her knees, no longer fighting. The man, and the shield then disappeared. Riley ran to her mother's side._

"_Leo! Please! I need you, my mom needs you!" She called out, as he was the only one who could heal her mom. But Leo never came. Riley's mom looked at her with glazed eyes._

"_Parker." And then she was quiet._

**End Flashback**

"Maybe her death was my fault." Riley said and Chris shook his head.

"No, it wasn't you Riles, and you know it. You were just a kid." He told her.

"My greatest fear Chris is that I'm going to have to watch everyone I love die. And I've already seen four of those people die. Parker, Mom, Dad, and Piper." She said softly.

"That'll never happen." Chris said softly.

**In The Shadows**

_So, that's her fear. I'll just have to make her fear come true._ The person invisible in the shadows shimmered out, preparing his plans.


	4. Demon of Fear

**Thanks to everyone who's reading. Right now, I'm going through separation anxiety. I'm letting my cat's outside for the first time since I got them in July. Chris's memories in this chapter are from the actual show.**

**Chapter 4- Demon of Fear**

Chris and Riley were asleep on the couch when a demon flamed in. He was a familiar demon, one who had been vanquished many times. But he had a new trick. He could make their greatest fears come true in their dreams. He waved his hands over them, and then leaned against the wall, a grin on his face. He would destroy them first, leaving the Charmed One's vulnerable without their Whitelighter. He could smell great power and fear on the girl, and decided he better get rid of her now, or else she could cause him trouble in the future. He flamed out to his cavern in the Underworld. He was going to watch their dreams in his nightmare pool.

**Chris's Fear- His Family rejects him, and Wyatt stays Evil**

_It was as if he was unable to move, something was holding him, making him watch hurtful memories. _

_**Flash**_

"_So Wyatt bring his shield up around me. He thinks I'm a threat." Chris told them._

"_Well so do I." Piper told him angrily. Chris didn't admit how much that hurt._

"_Listen to me, they reversed his sense of morality. That means his shield will protect him from you but not from me. Please, I'm the only one who can save him. Let me help." Chris pleaded._

"_Chris we don't need your help. I will get my son back, and when I do, I don't wanna see you anymore." Chris was stunned. His own mother had said that to him._

"_I'm sorry." He said orbing out._

_**Flash**_

_Chris was having a robed demon check Wyatt for signs of evil when Leo orbed in._

"_What the hell is going on?" Leo demanded as the demon shimmered out._

"_Wait, I can explain!" Chris said as Leo ran to Wyatt side and picked him up. Chris felt a twinge of hurt. Leo had never shown that concern over is well being._

"_Are you ok buddy?" Leo asked Wyatt. _

"_What was he doing?" Paige asked Chris._

"_Nothing. I mean, nothing bad, I swear." Chris told her. She gave him a dirty look._

"_Nothing bad? He's a demon." Paige said._

"_But he wasn't hurting him, I promise. Wyatt's shield wasn't even up." Chris shot back._

"_I trusted you, I vouched for you!" Leo raged._

"_Look, just let me explain." Chris pleaded._

"_Get out of here." Leo said in a low, dangerous voice._

"_Paige, please." Chris looked at Paige, who just looked away._

"_NOW!" Leo yelled, and Chris orbed out._

_**Flash **_

"_You know if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot. But you…I've forgiven Bianca, I can forgive you too. If you promise never to cross me again." Wyatt told Chris. Chris looked at him._

"_I think you know me better than that." Chris retorted. Wyatt turned to Bianca._

"_I thought you said you could talk some sense into him." He growled at her._

"_Leave her out of this." Chris said, defending Bianca. Wyatt raised his hand, and Chris fell to his knees, choking._

"_Pardon me?" He then flicked his wrist and Chris flew across the room._

"_You promised you wouldn't hurt him!" Bianca cried._

"_You promised you'd turn him. Like I turned you. Or at least thought I had." Bianca ran to Chris._

"_Chris, I didn't bring you here to die." She told him. Wyatt stepped on the squeaky floorboard, and Chris looked at it._

"_Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. I think." He said and he ran at Wyatt. Wyatt grabbed him and threw him across the room. Wyatt levitated him into the air._

"_Have you lost your mind? I don't need you." He said, creating an energy ball. Bianca came up behind Wyatt and stuck her hand into his back._

"_Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast. I can't hold him for long." Bianca said to Chris as he fell to the floor. Chris ran to the squeaky floorboard and pulled it up, grabbing the spell out of it._

"_Powers of the witches rise, come to me across the skies, return my magic, give me back, all those taken from the attack." Chris's powers washed over him with a blue light. Wyatt turned around and kicked behind, making her fly back and land on a broken table leg._

**Out of Chris's mind, and into the Manor**

Piper walked into the attic, feeling in her gut something was wrong. It was three in the morning, but she was wide-awake. She jumped when she got to the attic, surprised to see her two sisters there too.

"You're awake too." Paige stated. Piper nodded.

"Yeah, I just got this really bad feeling, that something is going on." Piper said.

"We do too. We've tried calling for Chris, but he hasn't answered." Phoebe said.

"And you haven't orbed over there why?" Piper asked. Phoebe and Paige looked at each other.

"Well, even though they said they were friends, we weren't sure what we'd see if we orbed in." Paige said. Piper rolled her eyes as she walked over to her sisters.

"But we'd know if they were ok. Now orb" Piper said as they joined hands and orbed.

**P3 Storage Room**

They orbed in to see Chris and Riley still in each other's arms. But something was obviously wrong. Both were sweating heavily, and Riley screamed out in her sleep. A voice floated through the air.

"_They'll die of their fears before you can save them." _And then the voice was gone.

"Oh no, we better get them back to the manor." Piper said as Paige managed to orb them all.

**Riley's Fear- Watching all her loved ones die, helpless to stop it**

_Riley felt something wrap around her arms and legs. When she looked, it looked like vines, making her watch the scene going on in front of her. She saw her and Parker walking down the street._

_**Flash**_

_It was late night as the two young children walked down the road towards their house. The girl appeared to be around six, her dark blonde hair pulled into pigtails. The other was a boy, around ten years old, walking ahead and looking annoyed with his little sister. His dark hair was cut short, his hands shoved deep into his pockets._

" _Parker, please wait up! I'm scared." The little said._

"_Quit being such a baby Riley. There's no reason to be scared." He told her roughly. It was her fault they were walking home in the dark. She had begged to stay at the park for just a little while longer, and he agreed. That 'just a little while' had turned into hours. Riley looked around, a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. _

"_Please Parker." Tears pricked Riley's eyes, but she didn't know why. She just knew something bad was going to happen. _

"_Quit being whiney." He snapped. Riley tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and skinned her knee. It stung for a second before it started bleeding, and Riley started crying._

"_You are such a baby! And you wonder why mum and dad like me better than you! I don't cry every time I get a scrape! I liked it better before you were born! I hate you!" He yelled at her. Her tears continued to fall as she sat on the ground, looking at her brother._

"_Do you really hate me?" She asked him. He nodded._

"_Yeah." And he walked away. Riley was about to stand up when she felt something come up behind her. She turned around and saw a creature standing there. She was sure it was a demon, though she had never seen a demon before. He had small horns sticking out of his head, sharp pointed teeth, and claws. He reached out to grab her but she moved quickly. Just as quickly, he grabbed her and tried to make her stop wiggling. The claws dug into her arm, making her cry out in pain._

"_Let me go!" She screamed and Parker turned around. He paled when he saw something had his sister. He hadn't meant it when he said he hated her! He ran to get to her, praying he wasn't too late. Riley finally wiggled enough to get out of his grasp. She stood up, and as he was about to grab her again, she was pushed out of the way, hitting her forehead on the sidewalk. She lifted her head and saw her brother fighting the demon._

"_NO! Parker!" She screamed as one of the demons claws went straight through his chest, coming out of his back. The demon pulled the claw out as he turned to Riley. She covered her ears and screamed. As she screamed the demon turned to ice and blew up. She had lost control of her powers again. People who had heard her scream were now coming out of homes._

"_Parker, please wake up. We have to go home." Riley cried, shaking her brother. But he wouldn't wake up._

"_Parker, PLEASE! I need you. You can hate me if you want. You can never take me anywhere again, but please wake up." She sobbed. A hand touched her shoulder. There was Parker, staring weakly at her, having heard her cries._

"_I don't hate you Riles." He said, his chest burning._

"_Come on, we have to go home." She said, taking his hand and tugging on it gently. _

"_I don't think I'm making it home this time Riles. Take care of mum and dad. I love you." And his eyes closed._

"_Parker!" She screamed. She had lost her brother._

_**Flash**_

"_Riley, get out of here!" her dad yelled as he was thrown against the wall._

"_No, Daddy! I can't leave you!" She screamed as a demon came flying her way. She dove out of the way. This wasn't something an eleven year old should be doing, or seeing._

"_Please Riley! He won't hesitate to kill you!" her dad said as he got to his feet._

_"Isn't that sweet. She won't leave you." The voice growled. It was a voice that would haunt her the rest_ _of her life.._

"_Leave my Daddy alone!" She screamed as she threw herself at the man, who hit her, knocking her into a wall. She groaned_ _as she tried to get up, but her leg hurt, making it harder to get up. Her dad tried to run to her side, but the demon shimmered in front of him and stabbed him in the gut, twisting the knife._

"_See what happens when you betray my master?" The demon asked as he shimmered out. Riley dragged herself to her father's side and sat by him, softly singing to him, as she stroked his hair away from his face. This was the scene her mother walked into, her grocery bags fell to the ground._

**Out of Riley's head and into the Attic**

"Leo, how do we save them?" Phoebe asked. Leo looked grim.

"Unless they can overcome their fears, they're going to die."


	5. Gone?

**Yay, another chapter time! You know, I had no idea anybody actually read this authors note thing.**

**Disclaimer- I've been forgetting to do this, so: I do not own Charmed. If I did, do you really think I'd be writing fan fiction? Brightside? I do own Riley. And any memory you did not see on the show.**

**Manor**

"Leo, we can't let them die." Phoebe said as Piper dropped to her knees beside Chris. She put one hand on his cheek while the other hand stroked his hair.

"Come on Chris, we need you. And Riley needs you." She said into his ear, hoping he could hear her.

**Chris's Head**

"_Chris, can't you go one day without breaking something?" His mother asked wearily. Twelve-year-old Chris looked at the floor._

"_I'm sorry mom, I didn't see the lamp there." He told her as his mother bent down and cleaned up the broken pieces of glass._

"_That's the problem Chris, you never see what's in front of you. Why can't you be more like Wyatt?" She asked him. He gave her a skeptical look._

"_Oh, you mean pretending to be nice on the outside, rotten to the core on the inside?" He asked her._

"_Christopher Perry Halliwell, do not talk about your brother like that!" His mother scolded._

"_Everyone is blind to it. Why?" Chris asked as he stomped up the stairs to call Riley on the phone._

_**Flash**_

"Hey Dad." A thirteen-year-old Chris addressed his dad, Leo. Leo just looked up before going back to his conversation with Piper.

"_Hi Chris." He said distractedly. Chris didn't let the unenthusiastic greeting stop him._

"_Dad, are you going to able to make it to my soccer game tonight?" Chris asked hopefully._

"_No Chris. I'm busy." He said._

"_You're always busy when it comes to me, but you drop everything and run when it comes to Wyatt." Chris said with disgust._

"_That's not true." Leo said._

"_Bull. I know I'm an accident. I see it in mom's eyes everyday. I hear it in your voice whenever you speak to me. Don't worry, I'll leave." He said, orbing out._

"_Aren't you going to go after him?" Piper asked Leo._

"_Not right now. We have to discuss Wyatt." He said._

_**Flash**_

_This scene was different. It wasn't a memory he remembered._

"_Come on Chris we need you. And Riley needs you." Piper said, stroking his hair, one hand on his cheek. He looked over and saw Riley lying on the ground opposite him, sweating, and her face pale. His Aunts had tears in their eyes, and even Leo looked worried. He knew then that his parents and family weren't against him. They didn't know he was their family, so of course they didn't trust him. And maybe he could change how they treated him in the future. Even if they didn't, one member of his family was always there for him. Riley had never let him down. Now he had to help her._

**Manor**

Chris slowly opened his eyes to see everyone looking at him. He sat up and grinned.

"What's with the worried looks?" He asked. Piper couldn't control herself. She threw her arms around Chris and hugged him tight. A little to tight, Chris couldn't breathe.

"We were so worried." Piper said.

"I'm worried too, I can't breathe." He gasped. Piper blushed and let him go.

"I'm sorry. It's just something about you feels so familiar. As I watched you there, you reminded me so much of someone, just not sure who." Piper saidas Chris looked at Riley. He scooted over to her and put her head in his lap.

"I could hear you all talking to me, and I could see you all. Maybe I can wake Riley up." He said looking at her.

"I hope you can." Leo said sincerely.

**Riley's head**

_"Please, leave her alone. She was just trying to help me." Riley cried. The black robed figure laughed cruelly._

"_Well, then her death is on your hands." He said coldly. Riley glared at him as she stood up._

"_Why'd you attack me?" She asked, trying to buy time. _

"_Your family has a habit of trying to stop me, so I figure I better kill all you lot. If only she would have stayed out of it." The figure said, kicking the head of the unconscious Piper._

"_She was just helping me. Leave her out of this." Riley said angrily._

_"Make me." He said. Riley looked away from him, knowing she had to save Piper. The death of her brother, mother and father came into her mind. She felt herself losing control. She tried to stop it, but she couldn't. When she looked up, the black robed figure was frozen over with ice. Riley was about to run to Piper's side and wake her up when she went flying across the room, landing hard on the floor. She looked up_.

"_NO!!" She screamed as a sword was plunged through Piper's chest. She didn't even flinch as the foreign object went through her body._

_**Flash**_

_"Who are you?" Riley asked the black robed figure_.

"_I am the end." He said coldly._

"_Why do you keep killing everyone I love?" She asked._

"_Simple. You'll end up alone with nobody to protect you." He said as he flicked his wrist and she started to choke. Chris orbed into the room._

"_Chris no!" Riley said_

_**Flash**_

_Riley looked around. That memory hadn't finished, so what happened. Chris had ended up shot by a darklighter, and nobody to heal him. She snapped out of it and looked around. She saw herself, on the ground, head on his lap. He was whispering to her. The Halliwell sisters were staring at her, concern on their faces, and even Leo looked a tad bit upset. She listened to what Chris was saying._

_"Riley, please wake up. You said last night you feared watching your loved ones dying. Well here I am, I'm not dead. I'm here for you, but first you have to wake up." She wanted to wake up. She had to tell Chris she heard him._

**Manor**

Chris was watching Riley closely. He noticed she had stopped sweating, and her face was getting more color. But she wasn't waking up. Just as he was about to tell them to find a spell, she opened her eyes.

"Oh god. Riley." He said as she sat up slowly. As soon as she was up, she was wrapped in Chris's arms.

"I heard you." She whispered into his ear. She sighed. She had a new mission in life, besides helping Chris however he needed her. She needed to know who that man in the black robe was. And she had only one way to find out.

"I'm glad." She stood up, still a bit shaky.

"I need to go for a walk by myself. I need to think. I'll be careful, and I'll call Leo if I need help." She said as she stood up and walked out of the attic, her heart heavy.

**20 Minutes Later**

Riley found herself standing outside the house she had grown up in. Her big brother, who wasn't that big at the moment, was playing in the front yard. She stared at him wistfully; wishing everything could be like it was when she was little. She turned and walked away from the house, going to the park. She sat on the swing, until the park was deserted because of the rain that started.

"It's time. Leo!" She called. Leo appeared in white orbs.

"What is it Riley." He noticed the sad look on her face, her tears mingling with the rain.

"I need you to do me a favor."

**Manor**

A few minutes after Riley called, Leo appeared back in the attic, alone.

"Where's Riley?" Chris asked noticing Leo was drenched with rain.

"She asked me to deliver you guys a message." He said wishing he didn't have to deliver it. But he knew it was something she had to do, and he agreed to help her.

"What message?" Chris asked, dread filling his body. The sisters exchanged looks.

"She had something to take care of." Leo answered.

"When will she be back?" Chris asked tightly, scared of the answer.

"She doesn't know if she will."

**Park**

Riley found a spot on the playground where the water wasn't hitting, so she sat and lit the candles Leo had bought for her. She wrote the spell on the paper Leo had also provided, and took a deep breath.

_Hear this word  
Hear the rhyme  
I send to you  
this burning sign  
then my future self will find  
in another place and time._

She put the spell in the fire, and waited. A second later, she was surrounded by white orbs, and was gone. Not even two seconds later, Chris orbed to where she had been, just as the candles went out. She was gone. She had went back to the future.


	6. Man in the Black Robes

**Well, people haven't thrown tomatoes at me yet for sending Riley back to the future, and I'll warn you now, it's going to be a few chapters before I bring her back to the past, if I decide she's coming back. She has to find out for herself who the man in dark robes is, though, I'm sure you all already know who he is. You readers will also learn more about the future Chris came to change, and more about Evil Wyatt. This chapter will be based solely in the future,** **but after this, it'll flash between future and past. Here we go.**

Riley appeared in the park, and knew she only had a short time before the probes came. She wondered where she could hide. Though she had only been in the past for a day, here in the future a month had passed. She had no idea if the group who called themselves the Resistance was still going strong. She looked around and noticed the differences between the past park and the present park. The present park was deserted, the jungle gym and swing unsuitable for playing on. A child over 5 pounds would send it crashing to the ground. The grass was brown and dead. The trees looked sad, their leaves, which should be bright colors symbolizing fall, had several shades of brown leaves.

The air was even different. The air smelled of despair, pain, poverty, and blood. It was sobering to think that were you were standing right at this moment, somebody had died there. Which was true. Someone had died on every inch of the city, ever since Wyatt had taken over, telling everyone power was more important than good or evil. Though he did his fair share of evil deeds. As she thought of Wyatt, one thought came to mind. The black robed man. Maybe Wyatt would know who he or she was. She felt it was a man however, from the voice. It would be dangerous, and she'd probably die at Wyatt's hands, but at least she would die knowing who killed her parents.

She heard the familiar buzz of the probes, knowing they had sensed her power, and wondered if she should run, or be scanned. As soon as she was identified, either demons would come, or Wyatt would come. She quickly decided she wasn't ready to face Wyatt and took off running. She knew where she could go, and be safe from the probes for a short while. Hopefully, it would be long enough for her to change clothes and come up with a plan.

**5 Minutes Later at Riley's House**

"What a brilliant plan it was for me to come back to the future without a plan of action. But then again, I live here in the future, so why shouldn't I be here?" She asked herself as she walked around her house in nothing but her bra and underwear while she tried to find clothes good for fighting in. She stopped and looked in the mirror, fingering the tattoo on her hipbone, courtesy of Wyatt. It was the magical equivalent of a brand you put on a cow to prove ownership. He had given it to her the last time they had met, before the demon came after her. It was Chaos, the eight-pointed star. It symbolized Wyatt's power. The star itself stood for change, no right or wrong, just the quest for pleasure. Which is what Wyatt's leadership was. He got pleasure from being the almighty boss. She tore her eyes away from the tattoo and went into her bedroom, heading for the closet. She pulled out a green tank top that complimented her eyes and black pants, with black boots. As she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, she heard a noise behind her. She whirled around and saw Wyatt.

"Hello Riley. Been visiting my dear brother?" He asked coldly. Something about the way he said that triggered something in her head, but she had no idea what it was.

"Yeah, he sends his love. How'd you know I was here? The probes didn't scan me." She asked, wondering if he was spying on her.

"Chaos told me. That tattoo I gave you, no ordinary tattoo. Whenever you're out in the open, I get alerted. Just a nifty spell I whipped up. Nice underwear by the way." He sneered. To her embarrassment she blushed.

"Why are you here? I don't feel like playing hide and go seek right now." She told him. He gave her an exasperated look.

"Like I would waste my time playing with you. You're coming with me whether you like it or not." He sneered at her. She looked around.

"One on one, I like these odds." She said with false cheer.

"Yeah, I would too, but its not staying that way." Behind her 7 demons shimmered in. Riley looked at them, noticing their various breeds.

"I don't like these odds, but I'm not going without a fight." She said and Wyatt grinned an evil grin. He snapped his fingers, and three of the demons grabbed her, dragging her to Wyatt. She tried her hardest to freeze them, but it wasn't happening. Wyatt knew what she was trying to do.

"By the way, I forgot to mention this, but due to that little spell I cast on your tattoo, you can't use your power around me. Sorry." He said while riley gave him a death glare.

"Are you that insecure in your leadership?" She asked sarcastically, not expected the blow that came her way, knocking her to the ground, as the demons let her go.

"Never…speak…to…me…like…that. Are we clear?" Wyatt asked slowly and angrily.

"I'll speak any way I please." She snapped back.

"That's what you think now. Take her to the attic." He yelled at the demons, which grabbed her and shimmered out. Wyatt then went outside the house and threw fireballs at Riley's house, causing it to catch fire.

"That'll teach her." He said orbing to the attic of the Halliwell House.

**Attic**

Riley was in the process of putting up a fight with the demons when Wyatt showed up.

"Must I do everything?" He asked as he used his telekinesis to tie Riley up. He then orbed a chair to her and knocked her into it.

"Oh thank you so much." She said sarcastically. He shook his head.

"Do you ever shut up?" he asked. Riley thought for a second.

"No, I don't think I do. Sorry." She said with false sympathy.

"I hope you know the only reason you're not dead is because I need to know what Chris is doing in the past, besides trying to save me." He growled.

"I was there for one day, how am I supposed to know?" She asked.

"Then why'd you come back? Chris didn't want you in the past?" He asked meanly. She bowed her head, trying to decide whether or not to tell him. She finally decided it couldn't hurt.

"I'm looking for the man who killed my parents. I kept running into him but I never saw his face. All I would see was a black robe and hear a cold voice. And if I do find out who it was, I'll kill him." She said. Wyatt gave her a look.

"Really? Did the robe look like this?" he asked as he orbed a black robe onto himself. It was him! Now Riley knew what that tone had triggered earlier, it was the same voice.

"Why? How? This has been happening since I was little." She said, not understanding.

"Let me tell you the story of Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Let me recall here, your dad died when you were eleven, your mom when you were thirteen, the Charmed Ones when you were thirteen, and let's not forget Parker. When Parker died I was still a young kid, around 9 or 10, I don't remember. But I do remember my own personal seer telling me that he would be the one to stop me, so I sent a demon after him. Your dad discovered who was responsible for his son's death, so I had to get rid of him so the Charmed Ones didn't find out and try stop me. Your mom was annoying me with all her snooping, and the Charmed tried to protect you, the last in the line of the family that could defeat me. I've been a demonic leader since I was six, and you are not going to ruin it. But, I'll let you live for now, never know, Chris may come try to get you to come back where it was safe." Wyatt sneered. Riley had tears in her eyes.

"I'll kill you." She said as the room started getting brighter, and the ropes that held her broke. Wyatt rubbed his hands together.

"This should be fun."


	7. KABOOM!

**This was a hard chapter to decide on. I have to decide whether or not I'm going to kill someone off. I don't know yet, it depends on how the chapter writes itself. Yes, that's right, the chapter writes itself, I just do the typing. If someone dies, trust me, you'll be the first to know. And if you're reading this, and you've never reviewed, please do just to answer this question. How many of you actually read the chapter, or just read the first, middle and last paragraph? I'm doing a poll for a school project, so PLEASE answer, it'd REALLY help me, and I'd update more often. Thank you, and onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 7 The Battle and Worries**

**Future- Wyatt and Riley**

"Too bad Chris isn't here to help you this time" Wyatt sneered as Riley lifted herself off the ground. She got to her feet and took a fighting stance.

"For someone 'all powerful' your spells sure suck. What happened to the spell that made it to where I couldn't use my powers around you?" She asked between breaths.

"Your anger broke the spell, which, while it is not what I anticipated, I will enjoy thoroughly. Your death has been a long time coming." He told her as he advanced toward her. She waited until he got close enough and then spun around, kicking him as she did so. She pulled her fists toward her chest and spoke heatedly.

"I'm not an easy person to get rid of." She told him sweetly. He got up from hi position on the floor, where her kick had landed him.

"Well, I guess we shall see." Wyatt said.

**Past- Chris**

Chris was pacing the attic floor, wondering what Riley was sup, whether or not she was ok.

"Chris, pacing will not make her come back. Besides, you're wearing a hole in our floor." Piper told the obviously worried Chris.

"Why would she go back to the future, knowing Wyatt was going to find her?" He said, thinking out loud.

"Chris, maybe it's her destiny to face Wyatt." Phoebe said, perching on the arm of the couch. Chris threw his arms up in the air in frustration.

"I'm tired of this 'destiny' crap. How she have that destiny, if my destiny is to be with her?" He asked

**Future- Riley and Wyatt**

"Give up." Wyatt commanded as they stood on separate sides of the attic. Riley was shaking with adrenaline; her forehead had a gash from her eyebrow to her hairline. She was glad to know however, that she gave as good as she got. Wyatt had a cut running from his ear to his forehead from a table he hit when she blasted him with icy wind. She was unleashing power she had no idea she had.

"I don't give up. I was taught that at a young age." She said with confidence. She was confident her parents would be proud of her; her brother would be cheering for her. She was confident Chris would be worried to death about her, and she was confident she would die here, fulfilling what Wyatt had tried to destroy, his downfall. Rolling and diving out of the way of an energy ball he hurled at her. As she dove under a table, she hurled an ice ball at him. It crackled with electricity on the outside. She heard a grunt, telling her it had hit him. She stood up just in time to be hit in the chest with an energy ball, knocking her into a wall.

"It'd be ok to give up. After all, your parents did." Wyatt sneered. Riley got angrier than she was.

"You jerk." She said, throwing herself at him. He used his telekinesis at the same time she did. The combined energy threw them both backwards. For the first time in his life, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was matched.

**Past- Chris**

"What are you saying Chris?" Paige asked. Chris looked at the floor after his outburst.

"I love her." He admitted to them. They stared at him.

"How long have you felt this way?" Piper asked. She didn't have the power of empathy, but she could tell his love ran deep.

"Since she was seven, I was eight." Chris replied. Paige raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"But wait, you were engaged to Bianca." She said, and Chris actually blushed.

"I didn't think she felt the same about me that I felt about her. I fell in love with Bianca and we got engaged." He said. Piper looked at him with pity.

"I know how it feel to love two people. I had a hard time deciding between Dan and Leo." She told the young Whitelighter.

"I just hope she comes back safe so I can tell her." He said grimly.

**Future- Riley and Wyatt**

Riley was staring Wyatt down. There wasn't much left to the attic, their telekinetic energy had blown most of it up. Riley could feel the exhaustion settling into her body and knew she couldn't go much longer. She knew instinctively he felt the same. They both knew the more power you had, the faster your energy burned out. Wyatt decided to get to her soft spot.

"So, how did it feel watching everyone you love die? You would have been alone if not for Chris." He taunted.

"Shut up Wyatt." She said through gritted teeth.

"Did I hit a nerve? Then of course, Chris abandoned you to be with Bianca." Wyatt said. Riley felt tears fill her eyes, and rage fill her veins.

"That's not true." She told him.

"Its not? Then why weren't you invited to Chris's send off? You didn't even know he was going. And then he cries over Bianca's dead body, doesn't even ask where you are or whether you're safe." He said, trying to upset her so she'd lose control one more time.

"That's not true." She said, feeling her telekinetic power spiral out of control, as were her emotions. She felt the power leave her body and head for Wyatt. She stood behind it, adding all her energy to the attack. At the same time, Wyatt let loose all his telekinetic power. The two met in the middle, causing to much energy to be let loose in the attic. The energy caused the attic to blow up. Riley and Wyatt were both still inside.


	8. A Survivor

**Well, I certainly hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter because I had tremendous fun writing it. Tomorrow second semester starts, and I am one step closer to the summer and one step closer to being 18, and finding somewhere to move. Anyway, I have to thank Kitty-Witty-Kate for her review, it certainly caught my attention! And the fact that everyone who reviews is what helps me update just about daily. Let's go to the next chapter now.**

**Future- Destroyed Attic**

There were pieces of broken ceiling, broken tables, glass and window shards everywhere. It was hard to imagine anybody surviving the blast that had rocked the neighborhood. Sirens outside told the city that an ambulance, a police car, or possibly both was on its way. The two people who had been inside were nowhere to be found. In what had once been the corner, pieces of wood started to get pushed up and off a person. The person was tired, and just wanted to sleep, but the heavy board prevented this. With a groan, and a hard push, the person was free.

Wyatt stood up, looking around to see if anybody else was currently trying to free themselves as well. When he saw no sign of Riley moving, he tried to sense her life form, with yet again, no results. Wyatt smiled with victory. At last he had freed himself of the pesky Adams family. He heard the sirens move closer, and he orbed to the Underworld, satisfied with his victory.

**Past**

Piper had convinced Chris it was ok to leave the attic, and come to the kitchen for something to eat. She made him a turkey sandwich that he nibbled on. As more time went on, the more worried he got. Riley may have escaped Wyatt once or twice, hell maybe even three times before, but he wouldn't put up with that for long.

"Starving yourself is not going to bring Riley back any faster, if she even comes back. You know she told Leo she may not come back. Maybe she only had to come back long enough to make a plan as to the best way to defeat the future evil." Piper still couldn't bring herself to acknowledge the act that her innocent son was the future of all evil.

"I don't believe that." Chris said stubbornly.

"No Chris, you don't. Because you don't want to believe that." Piper said. Chris shook his head.

"I have to go to the Underworld to try to find out who turns Wyatt." Chris said, throwing his sandwich on the counter and orbing out. Piper sighed. Chris reminded her again of someone, she just couldn't put her mind on who. Leo orbed in.

"Where's Chris?" he questioned his ex wife.

"He went to the Underworld to try to find out who turned Wyatt." Piper was getting tired of the attitude Chris and Leo had with each other, but she didn't know how to stop it.

"Well, then I better go find him. I have reason to believe he's lying about who he is." Leo told Piper. She gave Leo a look that told him her patience was wearing out.

"Leo, he probably is. But give him a break. His best friend went back to the future and is probably going to die in the hands of our son. Leave him be for the day." She told him. He shook his head.

"I can't do that Piper." He told her as he orbed out. Piper stared after him, a frown settling onto her face. As much as she hated to admit it, if he hadn't become and Elder, and Chris had shown up, she probably would divorce him anyway, the way he was acting.

**Park**

A prone figure was laying on the ground, next to the swing set. Her green tank top was torn and bloody from the wound on her stomach, her black pants also ripped. Her left leg had a piece of wood a foot long through it. Her hair was matted down with blood, her face covered in blood. Though nobody looking at her would know it, she was alive. She opened her eyes, and slowly looked around. She was in the past, which meant her spell had worked. She had cast it after the ceiling caved in on her.

**Flashback**

"_I got to get out of here!" She thought to herself, trying to figure a way out, the wood was crushing her, making it harder and harder to breathe. She tried to recall the spell that would take her back in time. She heard pieces of ceiling being moved on the other side of the room, and that meant Wyatt was still alive, or more wood was falling. She wasn't sure and she didn't want to find out. She finally remembered and said it in a low voice._

**_Hear these words, hear the rhyme  
Heed the hope within my mind.  
Send me back to where I'll find  
what I wish in place and time_**

_And then she had felt like she was floating before losing consciousness. Unknown to her, seconds later Wyatt pulled himself from the rubble._

**End Flashback**

Riley struggled to her feet, only to cry out in pain and drop back down. Her leg that had the wood through it was throbbing. She considered yanking the wood out, but didn't know what the wood could be holding in. For all she knew, the wood was the only thing keeping her from bleeding to death. She got to her feet again, this time bracing for the pain. She started the walk to the Manor, favoring her left leg. She would have called for Chris, but knew he wasn't within calling range. Their telepathic link would have told her if he was around. And she would rather walk the ten minutes to the Manor than call for Leo again.

**30 Minutes**

Riley finally made it to the manor. The walk that usually took ten minutes had taken an extra 20 minutes, and she was even more tired if that was even possible. She was about to knock on the door when she collapsed, her body banging against the door. Piper, the only sister at home, went to the door. Demons didn't usually knock, but that wasn't really a knock, so you never know. She opened the door and Riley's body fell into the foyer.

"Oh my god! Paige!" She said, calling for her sister who could orb the unconscious girl to a couch. As Paige orbed in, she fell over Riley's body.

"Oh, what did I fall over?" She asked as she looked down.

"Orb her to the couch! And go get Phoebe!" Piper said frantically as Paige did as her older sister asked. As she orbed out to get Phoebe, Piper ran to get hydrogen peroxide, and lots of gauze, and band-aids, to start cleaning up Riley.

"LEO!" She called for the only person who could heal Riley before it was too late. But he was in the Underworld, following Chris. Damn it, he was needed and he wasn't around. She sighed and went back to Riley as Paige and Phoebe orbed in.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked, taking in the sight of Riley.

"I don't know. She collapsed on the door, and Leo is off chasing Chris around the Underworld, so nobody can heal her." Piper said as she sat next to Riley, preparing to pull the wood from her leg.

"On second thought, Paige would you please orb the wood from her leg?" Piper asked, knowing that would be less painful. Paige nodded and raised her hand.

"Wood." She said and the ceiling rafter came from Riley's leg onto Paige's hand. She quickly dropped it and came around to Piper's side.

"That looks deep." Paige said, referring to the leg wound.

"Well, it was all the way through her leg. It's a wonder she made it here without someone stopping to take her to the hospital." Piper said.

"Unless she materialized in front of our house. She was in the future." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, I just hope whoever did this to her got what he deserved." Paige said as Piper peered at Riley's shirt.

"Why is her shirt getting darker?" She asked as she lifted it and gasped. On her stomach was a stab wound about two and a half inches deep.

"What happened there?" Paige asked.

"Whatever happened to the rest of her." Phoebe said. In reality, one of the splinters rafters had hit her, but she'd been able to move it before it had gone in to deep. Riley started to sweat a little. She was dying, and nobody was around to heal her. She opened her eyes, and they were clouded with pain.

"Piper, will you tell Chris goodbye for me?" She asked drowsily.

"No, you stay awake and we'll have you healed once we can find Leo." Piper said. Phoebe and Paige exchanged sad looks.

"Piper, don't let anyone tell you that you were bad mother. You didn't know about Wyatt, and Chris turned out to be good." She said tiredly, wanting nothing more than to close her eyes and sleep.

"Chris?" Piper asked, while Phoebe and Paige looked at each other.

"Leo was never there for Chris, but you were. You were a good mom to him." Riley's eyes closed for a minute.

"No, open your eyes." Piper said and Riley reluctantly opened them.

"Chr-Chris is my son?" Piper asked.

"Unless you decide you don't want him and don't sleep with Leo one last time, then yes." Riley felt a giant headache come on. Piper sat back against the coffee table trying to process what she had just learned. Riley was relieved. Finally, she could close her eyes. Before she could, Leo and Chris orbed in. She saw Chris and closed her eye, her breathing stopped.

"Riley!" Chris said looking at the injured girl on the couch.

"Leo! Heal her and then we have something to discuss with Chris." Piper said as Leo hurried to Riley and started to heal.

"What's taking so long?" Phoebe asked as tried to heal her. He looked at them as he opened his mouth to speak.

"She's…."


	9. Family Secret 2 and a fight

**Hope everyone liked my little cliffhanger! He-he. I love throwing curves at you all. I wonder how mad you guys would be if I actually DID kill Riley? Well, I hope I won't find out and you guys love this chapter. Though it's against my better judgment, I'll let you all read. Read at your own risk.**

Chris felt his heart stop as Leo spoke.

"She's going to be ok. She almost died, that's what took so long." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The Piper turned her gaze to Chris. She studied him carefully. He had Patty Halliwell's nose, Leo's eyes, her hair, and a mixture of both his parents' attitude. Chris caught her staring and gave her a strange look.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked her, feeling unsettled. If she kept staring like that, she was bound to find the similarities.

"We have other things to discuss first." Phoebe said, taking charge. Riley slowly sat up, feeling better, but still tired. She still had dried blood in her hair.

"Can I please take a shower first?" She asked. Piper nodded at the girl.

"You can use my bathroom." Piper said and Phoebe spoke next.

"And if someone will orb me to my house, I have some clothes you can borrow." Piper had to talk to Leo, and needed privacy.

"Why don't Chris and Paige take you? I need to speak with Leo. Alone." She told them and they all nodded silently as Riley headed upstairs to take a shower. Once the room was clear, Piper turned to Leo, angry with him.

"Leo, she could have died while you were off chasing Chris after I asked you not too!" She told him angrily.

"Piper, I had to see what Chris is hiding." He told her.

"That's all you ever do Leo. You're never here when we need you. When are you going to realize that some stuff is better left unknown?" She asked him.

"If he turns my son evil, then I deserve to know." Leo told her. Piper took a deep breath.

"If anything he's helped Wyatt…and us. More than you have Leo." She said. They got quiet and didn't speak to each other the rest of the time they were alone.

**20 Minutes Later**

Everyone was upstairs, wondering if it was safe to come down, and decided it was. Riley came down the stairs first. She had been lent tight blue jeans and a pink baby tee and her black boots. Chris came next followed by Paige and Phoebe. They noticed Leo and Piper on separate sides of the conservatory, not looking at each other. Everyone knew they had gotten into a fight.

"Alright, everyone to the living room." Phoebe said pointing to the living room. Chris and Riley happily obliged, both feeling uncomfortable, but each for different reasons. Riley had realized she had spilled Chris's secret, and Chris thought Piper had figured it. Riley bit her lip, knowing that was coming up. She put her legs on Chris's lap, feeling he was going to be mad at her. No, not feeling. Knowing he was going to be mad at her. Piper, Leo, Paige and Phoebe came in next and sat in various spots around the living room.

"Ok, first thing we need to discuss is Riley. What happened to you?" Phoebe asked, taking charge of the situation.

"Well, almost as soon as I got to the future Wyatt found me. We fought, and blew up the attic." She said, giving them the short version.

"How'd you get to the attic?" Chris asked her, knowing she wouldn't intentionally cast to spell to take her there.

"Oh, yeah. I went to my house and he found me." She told them her head down, knowing what Chris was going to say.

"Your house has a spell on it to cloak it." He told her watching her face closely.

"I didn't say anything because I didn't think it was a big deal." She said as she stood up and pulled her pants down enough for them to see her Chaos, the eight pointed star, tattoo.

"What is that?" Phoebe asked.

"It's a tattoo Wyatt gave me. I thought it was just a brand but it was more. It had a spell on it to alert Wyatt whenever I was in the open, and another spell to keep me from using my power against him. But he pissed me off, and I broke the spell, and we fought." She said.

"You were in the attic when it blew?" Paige asked and Riley nodded.

"We both were. I saw him just as the roof caved in on us, and that's were most of my injuries were. I don't know if he died, or not. After the roof caved in, I cast a spell to bring me back here, and I ended up in the park. I walked from the park back here to the manor." She finished her story and sat down. She was exhausted and just wanted to go to bed.

"You wouldn't have had to walk if Leo would quit chasing Chris around like some psycho stalker." Piper said. Leo gritted his teeth.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm making sure he's not turning my son evil!"

"Turning your son? He is your son!" She exclaimed and three people in the room froze. Leo with disbelief, Chris with shock at his secret being revealed, and Riley with embarrassment for being the one who told.

"There is no way that sneaky, secretive, manipulative, neurotic Whitelighter wanna be - who is probably evil by the way - is my son." He said making Riley mad.

"At least he's been around for his family." Riley shot at Leo.

"Why are you in this? You're not family." Leo told her.

"I'm more family than you are. Remember in the future, you're invisible dad. I'm around more than you." She said. Leo turned to Piper.

"Who told you he was our son? Has it occurred to you they were lying?" He asked.

"Well, after Riley told me, I started looking at the similarities…" But she was cut off by Chris's angry scream.

"WHAT? You told her! What the hell were you thinking? Or were you even thinking? You knew I didn't want them knowing, so you just opened your mouth and blabbed!" he yelled. She shook her head at him.

"I told her while I was dying. Oh, remember that? Or does my name have to be Bianca for you to notice?" She asked. He looked at her with disbelief.

"What the hell? Is that supposed to be funny?" Chris asked her.

"No, but you know what, I'll go to Wyatt just for you. Tell him to whip me up a spell where i can go back in time so he kills me instead of Bianca, and you'd never even miss me would you?" She asked him heatedly.

"What the hell does this have to with anything? We're talking about you blabbing something I asked you not too." He told her.

"It has everything to do with it. When Bianca died, you cried and forgave her for her mistake of turning evil. I almost die and accidentally spill a secret that shouldn't really be a secret, and I catch hell. Guess we know who's more important. You knew her a year before you put her before me, someone you knew practically your whole life. Great Job Champ, you picked a winner." She said getting up and leaving the house.

"Great. Just great. This is the exact reason I didn't want to tell anyone. Hope everyone's happy. You know my deep dark secret. And I bet none of you are any happier than you were before." He said before getting up and going after Riley. Piper looked at Leo.

"How could you say something like that?" She asked, knowing that when Chris came home that night, they were going to talk, future consequences be damned.

"It's probably true." Leo said, orbing out to the Golden Gate Bridge.

**Park**

Chris found her right where he knew she was going to be. On the swing set where they had first met. He came up behind he to see her shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Riles…" He said hesitantly, and he saw her stiffen.

"Go away." She told him. He decided to try to get through to her by talking about their past.

"Remember that one summer we went to the park, and the probes almost got us? I was more than willing to be scanned to save you. You are important to me." He said, before remembering what else happened that summer. _Damn _he thought to himself.

"Yeah I remember. That was also the day you met Bianca, and everything changed between us Chris. I was no longer important. Do you know what it feels like to be important one day and not the next? No you don't…" She didn't get a chance to finish what she said because at the moment, Chris did the only thing he knew he could do. He pulled her into a kiss. When he finally let her go, he looked straight into her eyes.

"You are important to me."


	10. Welcome to my thoughts

**I am very happy with the response this story is getting, and I am glad I decided to redo it. I am planning this to be anywhere between 20-30 chapters as long as I have something interesting to write, and people are interested in reading. I had to take a brutal biology final today, and I'm worn out. But, you all took the time to review, so I can take the time to update. This chapter is going to focus on Riley's thoughts about her life, to give everyone a look into her thoughts and emotions. So there will not be a ton of dialogue in this chapter just to let you know.**

**Chapter 10**

Riley didn't say anything after the kiss. She just shook her head and walked away. Chris stared after her; now knowing that was the wrong thing to do. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He needed to blow off some frustration, so he decided to go undercover in the Underworld, and see if he could find who turned Wyatt.

Riley went and sat by the goldfish fountain in the park. In her future, that wasn't there. She couldn't help but think about everyone that she had lost in her life. Her brother Parker came to mind. After his death She began to shy away from people, not letting anybody come too close. She held herself awkwardly when she kissed her mom and dad goodnight. Sometimes she had caught her mother looking at her strangely before turning around and starting some project to keep busy. And sometimes she saw her mother's face deep in thought, or sadness, and she wanted to reach out to her, cry out, or fling herself into her mother's arms, but she could not, would not. She held herself back. She knew her mother blamed her.

She started hating going home, and instead fled downtown on the bus, or went to the Halliwell house. No matter how hard she tried to push Chris away, he came back, refusing to be pushed.

Things had only gotten worse for Riley's family when her father was killed. Her mother blamed her daughter for that too, and for the most part forgot she had a daughter. The only time she spoke was to insult Riley or issue a command to her. After that fateful fight her dad had died in, Riley had fled to the sanctuary of her room. She looked outside, surprised to see it was raining. She hadn't heard any raindrops hitting against her window. It was a soft, sad spring rain, making everything clean and right in the world. Every world that is, except for hers.

Then, a few years later her mother died. She had nobody left. Even though her mother had hated her, she had loved her mother. She didn't know how to stop loving her, just as she didn't know how to stop loving her father and her brother. She knew it shouldn't have hurt so much when her mother called Parker's name as she died, but it did. It had broken her heart. She remembered how she had run through the rain that had started to get to Chris. As soon as she got there, she found him waiting outside. She had found comfort in his arms, and she had found her first kiss.

Now her mind drifted to the relationship she and Chris had once shared. It was true they had always been best friends, but for a while, right after her mother died, they had become more than friends. To this day she didn't know if it was because they liked each other, or because Chris was trying to make her feel better. For that short while, they couldn't get enough of each other. They had unspoken rules, but they both knew them. These rules declared their boundaries, how far they could go, by mutual instinct. It dictated how long their kisses could last, how far touching and caressing could proceed.

Then one, day it all stopped, and it was as if they were just friends again. Neither of them ever spoke of it again, even to this day. Sometimes Riley wondered if Chris even remembered it. She had lost him to Bianca. After they first started dating, Riley had felt as though she was no longer important to Chris. The sporadic phone calls to check on her quit coming, no doubt Bianca's influence stopped that. Riley would catch Bianca looking at her with looks of pure loathing, but Chris didn't believe her. And as much as she tried not to let it bother her, she knew Wyatt had been right. Chris **had **abandoned her, no matter what Chris thought. She hadn't known Chris was going to the future until it was too late and he was already gone. Bianca had been smug about being there when he left. Not too much longer, she had been turned back to the side she had been raised on, the side of evil. Riley no longer had anyone to share her fear, happiness, doubt, or secrets with.

There were days when she wondered what it was like to be evil. To not have to worry about what's right and wrong, and if you were hurting, you could just go out and kill the source of your pain. And then sometimes, she was glad she was good. You saw the difference you could make in somebody's life. But mostly, she was sad. Sad she had lost everyone, sad that she was worthless, sad she was alive. She wondered if everyone would have been better off if Wyatt had killed her as planned. Chris's secret wouldn't be out in the open, and Piper and Leo wouldn't be as mad at each other. She felt tears flow down her cheeks, and she stood up, wiping her tear, putting on her usual happy face. A lot of times she hid her emotions, she hated for people to know what she felt.

"_WHAT? You told her! What the hell were you thinking? Or were you even thinking? You knew I didn't want them knowing, so you just opened your mouth and blabbed!"_ That sentence was echoing in her head. The whole time they had known each other, Chris had never spoken to her like that. It had hurt, and surprised her. It helped her make up her mind about disappearing for a few days, long enough to clear her head about what she was going to do. She looked up from where she was and realized she had unconsciously walked to her parents' house. The lights were blazing, making it easier to see into the house. She saw her parents and Parker all sitting at the table, laughing and having a good time. And she wasn't in the picture.

She never had been.


	11. Saving Private Leo

**Hey, it's me again. If anybody wants to know more about Riley, please check out my profile. I've decided that since I'm keeping her around, people should know more about her, so I've added details about her to my profile. It's not all the way finished yet, but it covers some basic about her. I also want to announce that I personally, in MY opinion feel that Chapter 10 was the best chapter I have ever written. It's the first chapter I have ever written that deals with emotions and thoughts only. So, in later Chapters, I may do that for Chris. And now final exams are over, thank goodness, they really wear a person out. Onto the next Chapter. The mystery of Leo's attitude will now be solved, in case anyone was wondering about the sudden change he went through in Chapter 9.**

**Chapter 11**

Riley walked away from her parents' house, her arms across her chest, looking down at the sidewalk as she walked. It was dark outside, and her heart was feeling dark also. She knew Chris was always going to be a sore spot with her, and wondered if it'd be better to just cut all ties with him, and attempt to just live her life. Before she could come up with any decision however, whitish-blue orbs materialized in front of her, bringing her face to face with Leo.

"Hello Riley." He said calmly, but coldly. Riley instantly knew something was up.

"What are you doing here Leo?" She asked suspiciously.

"Looking for you." He said. Riley peered closer at his face in the dark, and noticed his eyes were different. She backed away, coming to the conclusion this wasn't Leo, merely a look alike who wasn't smart enough to also redo his eyes. Although she disliked Leo for future reasons, she also hoped no harm had come to him.

"Where's Leo?" She asked him.

"I'm right here." He said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"You're not Leo." She said, her eyes darting for an escape route, so she could warn the sisters.

"You've busted me." He said as he raised his arms and orbed her out before she had a chance to run. Two seconds later, Chris orbed back into the manor, deciding he wasn't going to the Underworld for a while.

**Underworld**

Riley rematerialized in the Underworld, her eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness. She looked around, and basically saw nothing but stonewalls.

"Duh Riley. What else would be in the Underworld? A Burger King?" She asked herself mentally shaking her head at her dumbness.

"Who's there?" A familiar voice in the darkness called out. Riley spun around to see a shape leaning against the wall. At a closer glance she saw the person was chained to the wall. She slowly walked closer and gasped. Chained to the wall was a beaten and bruised Leo.

"Leo, what happened?" She asked. Her dislike of him went away just a tad at the sight of him. He looked so miserable, not at all like the Leo from the future.

"Riley! When did you get back from the future, and why are you here?" he questioned.

"I got back earlier today, and shouldn't you know that? You healed me, and why don't you just orb out?" She understood that she had been brought here by someone pretending to be Leo, but none of this made sense. Why would an evil Leo heal her?

"No, I didn't heal you. I never came back with your candles either." He told the girl slowly.

"Yes, you did. And you delivered a message that I would be back as soon as I could." She said to Leo who shook his head.

"No, after I orbed away from you to the basement for the candles, I felt something hit me in the back of my head, and I woke up here, and the guy who took my look had just finished stripping my powers. So technically, he is me, but he's not me." He told her. Riley sat down next to Leo.

"Piper's really mad at you for what this clone or look alike, whatever, is doing." She told him thoughtfully.

"What's he done?" Leo asked warily. Pacifist or not, he'd make sure this guy went straight to hell.

"Well, when Piper accidentally revealed that Chris was your alls son, he said some mean things." She said as Leo went pale.

**I'm sorry this is short, its just, I'm tired and got a late start on this story because I got a new cat today. I'll make a longer chapter tomorrow.**


	12. Talking with Leo

**Here I am again, my readers. I know you all want to know the scoop on the new kitty in my life. Before you ask, no he will never replace all you in my heart. Well, since I got A's on all my finals, my dad graced me with a male, shorthaired orange cat. His name is Bow-Wow, AKA Big Boy, who got the nickname because he weighs 10 pounds and is FAT! But, I love him already; just wish my other cats felt the same about him that I do. Oh! And I'm taking French I, and today I learned how to say 'My name is'. It goes like this 'Mon nom est Kelsey.' Pretty cool, huh? Anyway, onto the chapter! Veuillez laisser une revue! That's 'Please Leave a review' in French. Appréciez (Enjoy)**

"Chris is my…son?" He asked shocked. Riley looked at him, with innocence.

"Yeah he is." She replied, noticing immediately that his reaction was very different than that of the other Leo.

"What…when…how…" Leo trailed off in amazement.

"I'm not sure when, but I know how." She told Leo who looked at her, regret in his eyes.

"And I treated him so bad, I tried to send him back to the future, and I didn't trust him." Leo said with sorrow. Riley gave him a look of understanding.

"Yeah, but at least you treated him better now than you do in the future." She said brightly, while Leo cringed in embarrassment that would occur in the future.

"But what happens to me to change me so much?" He asked her. She looked down.

"I don't know. But whatever it was, it turned you away from Chris. Future Piper once told us you tolerated him until he was four, Wyatt six. And then it was as if Chris quit existing. When you did see him, you weren't very nice to him." Riley said quietly, while Leo sat, lost in thought.

"How do we know it was me?" He asked her. She cocked her head, and looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him curiously.

"Well, if I was taken now, what's to say I wasn't kept here, while he took my place permanently?" He posed that question to Riley, who mulled it over.

"That could be true. It would certainly explain why you went through such an attitude change. Or rather, your look a like." She told him, getting confused. He grinned at her.

"I feel better about how I've treated Chris knowing that I may be able to change it. Especially if that creep was the one to raise him." He told Riley. She sincerely hoped that was true.

"How do we get out of here?" She asked him.

"Well, we wait for the girls to either notice the imposter me isn't me, or they start looking for you." He sighed. She would use her telepathic link with Chris, but it wasn't working down here, or Chris had a block up, because every time she tried to use it, it would buzz in her head. And she didn't want to cast a spell and have it backfire because the cavern was booby trapped with charms and spells. She didn't know if it was.

"That could take days." She groaned.

"Yeah, so let's talk." He said. Even without powers, he could tell something was bothering Riley. Before she answered, she focused hard on Leo's chains, and froze them, and they soon popped off. He fell to the ground with a crash. He rubbed his wrists.

"Talk about what?" She asked him tightly.

"I sense something's wrong. We have time to talk about whatever it is." He offered out to the troubled girl. The offer sounded tempting but Riley wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

"I don't know." She said hesitantly.

"What better time to talk about whatever's bothering you?" He asked wisely and she finally gave in.

"Its just Chris." She told him. Leo raised his eyebrow.

"I've had the feeling there's been more to the two of you than either let on. What happened?" He asked her.

"Nothing really. He just, he kissed me, and it brought back memories." She said, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"What kind of memories?" Leo considered for a second becoming a therapist.

"Just, when he kissed me, it was to make me quit talking. He's done that once before when we were talking about something that made him uncomfortable." Riley said, remembering that night. It had been the night she had first sang on stage, and she sang a song that had touched her personally.

**Flashback**

_Riley sat down on the stool provided for her and picked up her guitar. Her black dress shone out in the light, making her seem even more delicate than usual. She looked into the audience, and saw Chris at the very front. This being on stage thing was new for the Seventeen year old, and Chris being there just made her butterflies worse. She leaned toward the microphone_ _and spoke._

"_This is my first time on stage, so I'm a little nervous, but I have two songs to sing. One short, kind of a warm up, and the other is a little longer. Thank you." She said as she started strumming the guitar strings._

**_It doesn't matter  
What can't we face if we're together?  
What's in this place that we can't weather?  
Apocalypse  
We've all been there  
The same old trips  
Why should we care? _**

_**What can't we do if we get in it?**_

**_We'll work it through within a minute  
We have to try  
We'll pay the price  
It's do or die  
What can't we face  
What can't we face?  
If we're together?  
What's in this place  
That we can't weather?  
There's nothing we can't face_**

_As she stopped singing, she looked into the crowd and saw Chris staring at her, beaming with pride. She gave him a shy smile before leaning into the microphone again._

"_This last song has special meaning to me, and somebody out there knows why."_

**_I lived my life in shadow  
Never the sun on my face  
It didn't seem so sad, though  
I figured that was my place  
Now I'm bathed in light  
Something just isn't right_ **

_I'm under your spell  
How else could it be  
Anyone would notice me?  
It's magic, I can tell  
How you set me free  
Brought me out so easily_

_I saw a world enchanted  
Spirits and charms in the air  
I always took for granted  
I was the only one there  
But your power shone  
Brighter than any I've known_

_I'm under your spell  
Nothing I can do  
You just took my soul with you  
You worked your charm so well  
Finally, I knew  
Everything I dreamed was true_

_You made me believe_

_The moon to the tide  
I can feel you inside_

_I'm under your spell  
Surging like the sea  
Wanting you so helplessly  
I break with every swell  
Lost in ecstasy  
Spread beneath my willow tree_

_You make me com-plete  
You make me com-plete  
You make me com-plete_

_She stepped off the stage to a sea of applause. Riley was grinning from ear to ear, happy that she had gone over so well. She went outside to for a breather, when Chris came up behind her, with a bouquet of roses. He handed them to her, happy for her._

"_Good job Riles." He said, as she smelled the roses._

"_Thanks Chris. Feel free to leave now. I mean, I'm glad you came and all, but I'm sure you have a date, and I'd hate to ruin it for you…" She knew she was babbling, and Chris knew she was babbling. So he did the only thing he knew would shut her up. He kissed her. She pulled away wide-eyed._

"_What'd you do that for?" She asked shrilly, more surprised than angry._

"_So you'd listen to me." He said with a grin._

**End Flashback**

Leo listened to her without interruption.

"And when did you realize you were in love with him?" he asked. He'd been able to tell the moment he first saw her, and that story had only made him more sure.

"That night." She told him

**Manor**

"Chris, have you seen Riley? We haven't in a few hours." Piper said coming into the attic where he stood at the Book of Shadows, making a list.

"No." He answered, keeping his attention on the Book of Shadows making Piper frown.

"Did you two fight?" She asked. He decided to keep his attention on the Book and just answer with simple No's.

"No." He said absently, making Piper suspect he wasn't even listening, so she decided to test him.

"Are you straight?" She asked.

"No…I mean yes! What are you trying to get me to say?" He asked her and she grinned.

"I'm proving a point. What if Riley's in danger?" She asked and for a moment, something flickered across his face, but soon disappeared.

"She can take care of herself." He said crossly.

"Chris, what if she can't, and she dies because you two were angry at each other?" Piper asked, and Chris looked up. She had gotten through to him. Or so she thought.

"Oh well." But he didn't mean it. As soon as Piper left the room, he planned to scry for her so he could show her just how important she was to him. And Piper knew it too. She could see it on his face.

**BTW- I do not own the two songs, they are from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Once More with Feeling Soundtrack**


	13. Freedom, and an Old Enemy

**Son je Grumpyk avec une autre mise à jour. (Its me Grumpyk with another update) Today, I have another OC to introduce. Her name is Reese. She is Wyatt's evil girlfriend in the future, but is not the one who turned him. She will be in another story that I'm currently writing, and I wanted to introduce her, and see what people thought of her. I skipped school today just to write this. Well, actually, I felt 'sick' this morning so I stayed home. Hope you enjoy this chapter**.

Riley was getting bored. By her calculations, she had been here 4 days, and Leo had been here longer. The Leo look a like orbed bread and water in twice a day, though Riley had no idea why, he could just let them die and be over with it. Riley paced the floor for what seemed like the thousandth time. Leo watched her with amusement, she obviously wasn't used to waiting for stuff to happen.

"Better stop pacing, you'll wear a hole right into the floor." Leo said and Riley just shot him a look.

"A stone floor Leo?" She asked as she continued to pace. She needed to know why Leo was taken, and why she was taken also. And why hadn't the sisters or Chris found them yet?

**Manor**

"If we can't find her, that means she's either dead, or she's in the Underworld." Piper told Chris, as Phoebe and Paige nodded in agreement.

"She's not dead. I don't know how I know, I just know she's not." Chris told the sisters.

"Then let's go tear up the Underworld." Phoebe said.

"How do we know she's not back in the future?" Paige asked.

"We don't, but we have to make sure." Chris said, sounding just like the neurotic Whitelighter they all had come to know, not the worried friend he had sounded like the last few days.

"Leo!" Piper called and everyone looked at her.

"Why are you calling him?" Chris asked.

"So he can watch Wyatt while we're gone." She said as 'Leo' appeared in whitish-blue orbs.

"Yes?" He sounded a little bit impatient.

"We're going to the Underworld to look for Riley." Piper told her ex husband.

"Why? You don't need her, I mean she's probably fine." 'Leo' fumbled and Chris narrowed his eyes.

"You're acting stranger than usual. We're going to find Riley."

"So please watch Wyatt." Piper added and 'Leo' pretended to listen.

"Sorry, I'm busy." He said as he orbed out, leaving Piper amazed.

"That son of a bi…" Piper started, but Paige cut in.

"Let's take Wyatt over to your dad's, go find Riley, and then find out what's wrong with Leo." Paige said and everyone agreed that was a good idea.

**Underworld**

'Leo' orbed to the Underworld angrily. Those witches were threatening her plan and she had to make them pay with the death of their precious Leo and Riley. At the sight of the orbs Riley stood up. She narrowed her eyes at the Leo wanna-be.

"What are you standing up for? You going to try and fight me?" The pretend Leo asked.

"Yeah I am, and I'll win." Riley boasted, trying to get this person to take its own form.

"No, you won't. Not once I'm in my true form." He/She sneered as she snapped her fingers and the image of Leo was gone. The face that was there shocked Riley beyond belief. She remembered the first time she had seen it, the day they were kicked out of the manor so it could be turned into a museum.

**Flashback**

_Fourteen-year-old Chris Halliwell and Thirteen year old Riley Perry walked through the front door of the manor, Riley getting goose bumps as they entered._

"_Chris, something feels different about the manor today." Riley said, unconsciously slipping her hand into Chris's, and he squeezed it._

"_I know what you mean, but we have to get my stuff to take over to Grandpa's. I can't live here since mom died…" He trailed off as they heard sounds upstairs._

"_I thought nobody was living here? Wyatt took over the Underworld." Riley whispered as they crept up the stairs, being as quiet as possible. They stood outside the attic door, listening to what was being said._

"_We'll turn this place into a museum, to commemorate the power I was born with. I need to make everyone realize I rule the 'free' world now, and anybody who crosses me, is not going to like the consequences." They heard Wyatt say and a cold female voice responded._

"_What about that pesky little brother of yours? And his little girlfriend?" The voice asked._

"_Hey!" Riley couldn't help but exclaim, before clapping a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. The door flew open, revealing Wyatt and the owner of the female voice. She was a tall woman, with brown hair and light blue eyes. Her eyes were as cold as her voice._

"_Hello Chris." Wyatt said as he used his telekinesis to bring the two into the attic. Riley took another look at Blue Eyes. She was wearing a lot of black, and had dark makeup around her eyes, and she reminded Riley of someone._

"_Leave us alone." Chris said stepping in front of Riley to protect her._

"_Did you hear Reese? Isn't that sweet?" He asked sarcastically as energy balls appeared in both of their hands, and somehow they were orbed out, but Chris hadn't done it. When they appeared in Riley's house, an Elder was there, to warn them away from the Manor forever._

**End Flashback**

"I've seen your true form before, and let me be the first one to tell you, it sucks." Riley growled and Reese looked back at her.

"You know, my future self was right about you. You are annoying." She said.

"Well, as my future self I say I'm going to kick your ass." Riley said with confidence.

**10 Minutes Later**

Riley was picking herself up off the ground, groaning at how sore she was.

"What about kicking my ass?" Reese asked and Riley got up.

"I may have been down, but I'm sure as hell not down." At this moment, the sisters and Chris orbed in. Riley looked over and Reese took advantage of this by kicking her in the chest. Chris's jaw dropped at the sight of Reese, and he looked at Riley.

"Leo, you orbed out to find Riley by yourself?" Piper asked.

"That wasn't Leo." Riley said as Piper froze Reese, who was about to throw energy.

"Let's go, let's go." Piper said going to Paige, while Leo and Riley orbed out with Chris.

**Manor**

"Let's get an explanation Leo." Piper said with arms crossed.

"About what?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"About your attitude earlier today." She said. Riley decided to save poor Leo. She had actually grown to like him while they had been stuck down there. He was nothing like the Leo she had met in the future.

"He's been stuck in the Underworld Piper. That evil chick, well her name's Reese, she stripped his powers and took his identity." Riley said and Leo shot her a grateful look.

"Why? And why did she want you?" She asked and Riley shrugged.

"I don't know, but I need a nap. I'm going to go lay down on the couch." She said excusing herself, and walking downstairs. She sat on the couch, deep in thought.

Something was bothering Riley, but she didn't know what. She felt like she should be doing something. She put her head into her hands, and knew Chris was the problem. Without any warning, baby Wyatt orbed himself onto Riley's lap, obviously trying to comfort her. She hugged him close.


	14. Fallen Friend

**Yummy, toaster strudel…Oh! When did you all get here? If you're reading this, then I'm already in hiding. I'm wondering how people are going to react to the events that take place in this chapter. For my safety, my top-secret location under my bed cannot be revealed. And ow, I think I just sprained my wrist pushing tubby the cat away from my strudel. Anyway, onto the chapter.**

Riley came to a decision about what needed to be done. With both Reese and Chris. She took Wyatt into her arms and made her way slowly up to the attic, rethinking her plan one more time before she mentioned it to the sisters. She stood in the door, listening to their plans, none of which sounded promising.

"We could cloak ourselves, orb in, and throw the potion to give Leo back his powers." Phoebe suggested. Chris shook his head.

"That won't work. She can sense orbs. And if she senses orbs, and nobody to claim them, she'll go on the defensive." Chris told them. Paige sighed.

"None of our plans are going to work. What do we do?" Paige asked, and Riley stepped fully into the room.

"I have an idea." She said quietly, walking up and depositing Wyatt onto Piper's lap.

"What's your idea?" Chris asked, hoping it wasn't what he though it was. But a second later his hopes were dashed.

"I want to go fight her. She bested me once, she won't do it again." She growled. Piper automatically shook her head.

"That's to dangerous. We can't let you go alone." Piper told the blonde haired girl standing in front of her.

"If you try and hold me back, I'll go anyway. This way I can at least take some potions with me." She told them. Piper looked at her as Phoebe spoke.

"Do you have a death wish? From what Chris said this chick is a ruthless killer." Riley took a deep breath.

"I am too. Well, it's in my blood to be a killer of demons. So maybe I can tap into that." Riley was suggesting becoming the very thing she hated.

"But you said you would never do that." Chris protested.

"Things change." She said simply.

"Fine. If you'll take potions, we'll help you." Paige said, knowing the girl was determined, and at least this way she'd be semi-safe.

"I'll go change clothes, and then I'll be ready." She made her way to the bathroom and stood, hands on the sink. She stared at herself, trying to ready herself. She knew what was going to happen; she could feel it in her bones. She slowly changed clothes. She pulled on a white shirt and olive colored pants with her usual black boots. She threw her hair into a ponytail and opened the bathroom door. Soon, she was back in the attic, listening to Piper as she gave her the potions, and told her what each did.

"This one will take you to the Underworld, this one will bring you back. This one will strip her of Leo's powers, and return them to him. And…" Riley cut in.

"I can handle this Piper." She said, taking all the little vials. There were only two potions she was planning on using. She threw the one to take her down at her feet. She disappeared in white smoke.

**Underworld**

Riley appeared right in front of Reese. Reese gave her a sweet smile.

"I was expecting you." Riley nodded.

"I know." She replied backing up enough to give herself breathing room.

"I'm going to kill you." Reese said smugly while Riley nodded.

"More than likely. But I won't go without a fight. A damn good fight." She replied. She was going to wait until the last possible moment to throw the potion to free Leo's powers. She didn't want the Charmed Ones to come until it was too late, and Chris wouldn't come until Leo got his powers.

"Let's go then." Reese said as she threw a kick at Riley. Riley dodged and punched her. Score one for Riley.

**Manor 10 minutes later**

"I wonder what's taking her so long." Piper said and Chris looked at her.

"She'll be fine. It'll take longer because Reese is pretty strong." Chris explained. Phoebe nodded.

"She knows to call for Paige if it gets to be too much." She said.

"I know you all are right, just something feels so wrong." Piper replied.

"Let's talk about something to get our minds off Riley." Paige suggested. All eyes turned to Chris.

"What?" He asked, raising his hands to chest level.

"Let's talk about why you didn't tell us we were your family." Piper said and Chris sighed. This is the one thing he could tell them, but how would they take it?

"Would it have made any difference? Family or not, you didn't trust me. You all said some pretty harsh stuff to me. A few times I wanted to tell you, but I didn't." He told them.

"But why? We would have been nicer if we had known." Paige told her nephew.

"Exactly. Because I was your nephew. Not because you trusted me. You all would say I was doing this because my big brother picked on me." He said. Piper crossed her arms.

"Is that why you're doing this? Because Wyatt picked on you?" She asked, not trying to be mean, but honestly wanting to know.

"No. Yes he picked on me, but I could handle my own. I came back to the past because he picked on the world!" He exclaimed.

"How did he get so evil?" Leo asked and Chris shrugged.

"If I had knew that I wouldn't be chasing demons left and right." Chris said tiredly.

"That's not what I meant. Why didn't we stop it?" Leo asked.

"Because your future self refused to believe it. Leo you were never around except for Wyatt anyway, so you refused to believe your perfect kid could do any wrong. And Piper's future self just refused to believe it until it was too late." Piper's face froze in realization.

"He killed me." Chris nodded.

"The day I turned fourteen, you finally busted him having one of his demon meetings, and you confronted him. He killed you with Excalibur." Chris said gravely.

"What about us?" Phoebe asked.

"You died long before that. Mysterious, unexplained deaths. And Leo, you didn't even blink, just refused to believe Wyatt did it. Riley was the only one to stick by me. She knew how he was, he killed her parents, though she didn't know it was him." Leo wanted to ask one more question.

"Am I still alive in the future?" He asked and Chris shrugged.

"I don't know. After mom died, I cut all ties with you. Now, I've probably already screwed up the future, so I'm not saying anymore." Chris said.

**Underworld**

Riley felt the knife plunge through her chest. She hit her knees, not screaming, or using any magic. She still had one more task to complete, and she had to save all her energy until she was ready. As Reese watched her opponent slowly die, Riley's thoughts drifted to Chris. Finally, they would both be happy. She wouldn't have to decide what to do about him, and he wouldn't have to pretend to like her anymore. She could feel her body getting weak, and she decided it was time. She fumbled for the right potion and pretended to see someone behind Reese.

"Help." She said and Reese turned around. Riley had to grin; evil villains always fell for that. While she was turned around, she threw the potion, and watched Leo's powers float upwards until her vision was consumed by darkness, and her breathing stopped completely.

**Manor**

Everyone saw Leo's body flash with blue light, signaling hi return of powers. Everyone waited expectantly for Riley's return, but she wasn't appearing. Leo closed his eyes and tried to sense hr. She wasn't his charge, but he might be able to sense her anyway.

"I can't sense her." He said as panic filled Chris.

"We have to go get her. NOW!" He said as the sisters nodded and grabbed Paige. They orbed to the Underworld, hoping for the best, expecting the worst.

**Underworld**

Chris had a few second lead on them, so he was already there when they got there. Reese was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Chris.

"Chris!" Piper called, and a muffled response was heard around the corner. The sight that met their eyes was heartbreaking. Chris was holding Riley in his arms as tears streamed down his face. An athame was on the ground next to him, covered in blood. Her once white shirt was crimson. Chris turned to them, grief on his face.

"Can you heal her Leo?" He asked brokenly. Leo moved closer and kneeled next to them.

"I can try." He held his hands over her chest wound, and gold light came from his hand. A minute later, he pulled his hand away, the wound still there.

"I'm sorry but she's already gone." A cry that sounded like a wounded animal tore itself from Chris's throat.

"I'm so sorry Riles. This is all my fault, if I hadn't let you come." He whispered to her as he stroked her hair. Nobody else in the room could hold back their tears as they watched Chris's heart shatter.


	15. Come Back to Me

**Well as of yet, nobody has tried to be violent with me, so I'm going to assume nobody is all that mad at me for killing Riley. This chapter is not going to have a lot of dialogue seeing as how it's going to be Chris's thoughts as he mourns Riley. Be sure to check out my collaboration story with precious18 if you like the Riley/Chris pairing. Its called Taken in The Night. This isn't one of my longer chapters, but I did get tears as I wrote the last bit of it. Please read and review.**

Chris pushed the swing slowly with his foot, not really wanted to swing. His eyes were red from where he had been crying, but there were no more tears left. Now, he was just a shell, nothing inside. Riley had died a few hours ago, but felt like light years ago. She had been the last person he had, and now she was gone. It was weird to think that 5 hours ago she had snapped at him about how things changed. And then they did change, but not for the better. Riley had gotten herself killed, and in the process, killed a little bit of Chris. Chris looked up when he heard the sounds of little kids laughing. He saw a red haired little girl and a sandy haired little boy playing on the slide, obviously enjoying the company of each other. Chris remembered how he and Riley had done that, and the ache in his chest just got worse.

He had done so many things wrong in his life, but being friends with Riley was the one thing that had gone right. They had been friends for 15 years, neither growing tired of the friendship. They had discussed it one time, and they came to the conclusion that they'd be friends for life. You hear kids talking about it all the time, but they lived it. When you're loved ones died all around you, you grow closer. But now he was alone, with nobody to turn to when he was scared, when he was happy, or when he just wanted to talk.

He knew Riley had been hurt when he proposed to Bianca, but at the time he hadn't really cared, he figured she'd warm up to Bianca eventually. But that hadn't happened. By the time Chris realized that the two girls' loathed each other, the damage was done. Riley had looked at him with wary eyes, he knew she was wondering when he was going to bolt, ditch her for Bianca. If he had the chance to make things different he would.

When he saw Riley in the attic he felt as though he was being given a second chance to make things right with her. He wondered if, wherever she was, she knew that he was sorry for everything he had done to hurt her over the years. He really hadn't meant to. She told him one time about a saying, you hurt the ones you love. How true that was. If only he hadn't hurt her, if only he had told her how he felt about her, if only he had seen that she had a death wish. Huh? Where had that thought come from? It had sounded like Riley's voice, but that was impossible, thanks to him she was gone.

"Riles, I'm sorry. I should have been a better friend. I should have gone against my instincts and followed you. I knew it was dangerous, but I thought you could handle yourself." He said out loud, thinking of what Piper had said. She hadn't used any of the potions they had sent with her, just the one to get her there, and the one to free Leo's powers. And that had brought their next point round. She had been dead a minute or so when they got there. Leo checked the wound, remembering stuff from his days as a medic in the war, and told them she had had that wound for at least 5 minutes before they got there. She had waited until the last possible minute. It was almost as if Riley had wanted to die. But why? He hadn't imagined anybody could hurt this much, but he was hurting more with every passing second. A clap of thunder was heard overhead, and the rain came pouring down. It was almost as if the Elders' knew the pain he was in, and were paying tribute to the woman who had saved one of their own.

As rain dripped down Chris's face, he realized something that he hadn't thought of before. He would never see her smile again, feel her touch his shoulder to calm him down, or hear her voice, or her laugh. He wondered if he hadn't come back to the past, would she still be alive? Was this his punishment for messing with the Grand Design? How was her death supposed to make him want to go back? If anything, he was more determined to find who turned Wyatt, and give him a slow painful death. But in the back of his mind, he knew why. He now had to live with Riley's death. Cold wind blew across his face, and he looked up. The rain came down harder, and lightning started to flash. He hoped she wasn't mad at him. Maybe she expected him to follow her anyway, like he'd always done, but if that was the case, he'd let her down

_ "It has everything to do with it. When Bianca died, you cried and forgave her for her mistake of turning evil. I almost die and accidentally spill a secret that shouldn't really be a secret, and I catch hell. Guess we know who's more important. You knew her a year before you put her before me, someone you knew practically your whole life. Great Job Champ, you picked a winner." _Her voice came into his head. They'd had that fight a few days ago, and finally, Chris broke down. He fell to his knees as tears started down his cheeks, mixing with the rain, becoming one.

"Riles I forgive. But please come back. I need you, and I'm so, so sorry. I should have told you how I felt; I shouldn't have put her before you. Just please, come back to me." He sobbed, his voice breaking. But all he got in response was more cold wind across his face, telling him she was really and truly gone.

He had never felt so alone.


	16. Reawakening

**Well, ok, I did get yelled at a tiny bit, and it seems I made a few people cry. I am very and truly sorry, and I hope this chapter will make it up to you. People, one other thing. This story isn't even half over! I'd say it has surpassed the original. Alrighty then, next chapter. This chapter is in the POV of Riley from the time she died to the present. And its short, but I think you'll be pleased.**

**Chapter 16- Reawakening.**

The feeling of floating finally stopped, much to Riley's relief. She was in a place where nothing really had shape or mass. It wasn't dark, but it wasn't light either. She looked around and saw nobody. So she snuck a peek at her hands, and wasn't surprised to see they were transparent.

"Because I'm a ghost. Duh." She said to herself, jumping slightly when her voice echoed in the emptiness.

"I think of you more as a spirit." A clear, childish voice said behind her, a voice she had heard in her dreams a thousand times. She turned around slowly, trying to calm her breathing.

"Parker…but how? I died in the past, and you're still alive." She said, her breath coming out in gasps. She had never in a million years dreamed of talking to him again. Seeing him had hurt a lot, but he hadn't the memory of what was to come. But this Parker did. This was the brother she had watched die.

"Actually, in order to keep balance in the world, your soul came back to the future, where I'm dead." He told her. She fell to her knees in front of him.

"I'm so sorry Parker, I should have done more to help you. I shouldn't have been so annoying." She said, feeling the tears roll down her cheeks as the old pain resurfaced.

"Don't cry Riles. It was meant to be. Now, I'm here because you have a choice. Because you saved an Elder's power, thus saving the Elders' they are willing to give you a reward. A chance to become a Whitelighter. You wouldn't have your powers, but you'd be alive again. Or you can go into the light, and live the afterlife." He said. She looked at him.

"And you?" She asked. He bowed his head.

"This is my job. I help souls find their way. Either way, you wouldn't be able to see me again." He told her.

"That's great. They let me see you, knowing what it'll do to me, just to tear me away again?" She asked, her voice betraying the tears she was holding back.

"It's my job Riles. Remember what I told you." He was referring to a dream he'd sent her the night he died.

**Flashback**

_Riley was sitting on her knees in a dark room, crying. She had let Parker die, and she would never forgive herself. _

"_Riles." A voice whispered and she looked up. _

"_Parker." She sobbed out, throwing herself into her brother's arms. He held her for a minute, letting her cry. Then he took her hand and led her through a maze of dark hallways._

"_Hurry Riles, before they find us." He said, casting a look behind him. Riley struggled to keep up._

"_Who Parker?" She asked._

"_The Elders. I'm breaking the rules by coming here." He said as he got to a middle room and stopped. _

"_Parker, I miss you, please come back to me. I'll do better, I'll leave you alone when you ask me too, just please Parker." Tears were streaming down both their faces by now._

"_Riles, don't make this any harder than it has to be. I have to tell you this now. Before they find me. You have to be strong Riles. No matter what happens, I need you to be strong for me, and never let anything get you down. I don't care what anyone says, this wasn't your fault." He told his crying younger sister. She looked at him, her eyes flooded in tears._

"_I don't know how to be strong Parker, please don't leave me alone! Parker!" she screamed as he started to fade._

"_They found me. Be strong!" He called and disappeared._

"_PARKER!" She screamed and then woke up._

**End Flashback**

"You told me I had to be strong, and I've tried. But it's been so hard without you. I'm sorry. I'll do better, if you just stay with me." Parker shook his head.

"I can't stay, its my punishment for going to you. Telling you that saved your life when you were supposed to die. But, I'm ok with this. But I know what you did. You died on purpose Riles. If you don't find a way to fix this, this will have been in vain, because I will have failed." He told his sister.

"The Elders can't just play with people's lives!" She said as he turned sadly away.

"I have to go now Riles. Take care, I love you, and be strong." And he was gone. Riley stared after him, feeling the pain of loss again.

"Are you ready to decide?" A man in golden robes asked her. Instinct told her this was one of those despised Elders.

"Why do I have to decide?" She asked.

"Because we honestly have no idea what to do with you. You saved an Elder and deserve a reward. But we can't force you." He said. She glared.

"Then give me my brother." She said.

"We can't do that. We knew you'd fight us, so when we got another option, we automatically agreed in case you couldn't decide." The Elder said certain she would be happy. At that moment she dematerialized in white swirls.

**Manor**

The sisters and Chris waited in the living room. After getting the Elders to agree to their plan, although it had taken the Elders the threat of losing the power of three, they had cast their spell. About 5 minutes later, Riley appeared on their couch, living and breathing. She looked around, disoriented.

"Am I in hell?" She asked groggily.


	17. Magical Beginnings

**I sincerely hope everyone liked me bringing Riley back. I'm loosely basing Riley's first words around another show with this stuff. Oh, and Magic School comes into play into this chapter. YAY! A lot of dialogue will be taken from the episode The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell, without the headless horseman, just the discovery of magic school and the quests going on inside. The dialogue will be tweaked to my needs and wants. Hope you enjoy.**

Everyone froze at Riley's words. Chris wasn't sure how to react to his best friend asking if this was hell. Did that mean she had been stuck in a hell dimension? He pulled the sisters aside and whispered as Riley got up and started touching things, as if asking if this was real.

"From what I'm guessing, she was stuck in a hell dimension, and that's why the Elder's fought us at first about bringing her back." Chris was hoping against hope that this was true, and she hadn't really felt that being with them, or more precisely him was hell. He didn't know if he could handle that.

Riley closed her eyes, feeling out of sorts. She hadn't gotten a choice in the matter, now that she understood she was truly alive again. At first she had thought that this was a cruel joke, and now she knew that this was. She had died on purpose, and for what? To be brought back not even a full day later, judging by the clothes the sisters were wearing.

"Riley, had we known you were in a hell dimension, we would have fought so much harder to bring you back sooner." Chris said, coming up behind her. They had thought that was the reason she had made her comment. It was her turn to be stunned, but she knew if she contradicted them, it would hurt them. And though Chris had hurt her; she refused to do the same.

"It's ok, just…thanks for bringing me back…it was horrible." That was partly true; it had been horrible to watch Parker get taken from her again. Before anything else could be said, Riley got a strange sensation, as if she were being pulled to the stairs. She walked out, and went down the stairs, knowing whatever it was, it was important. When she got to the landing, she saw Wyatt downstairs, staring at a door that hadn't been there before. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Chris followed, wondering why she walked out like that.

"Oh guys?" Paige said, spotting the door.

"Oh, what the…this is not good." Phoebe wondered about the door. Was it demonic? A short man wearing glasses, a black robe and was bald came through the door as Phoebe spoke.

"Oh thank god you're home." The man half spoke, half squeaked.

"Who the hell are you?" Piper didn't know whether to be scared or amused.

"Fair question, I'm a teacher at magic school." The man said.

"Magic school?" Piper asked.

"Yes. Didn't you know about it? You all summoned it." The man was obviously confused.

"We didn't summon anything." Piper said, remembering how Wyatt had orbed himself from preschool, were he'd been dropped off while they performed the spell.

"Unless Wyatt summoned it. Does magic go on freely in the school?" Phoebe asked, following Piper and Paige's trains of thought.

"Yes it does." The man said as Leo orbed in.

"How did the spell…Sigmund!" Leo exclaimed, happy to see a familiar face.

"Hey Leo." The man now known as Sigmund answered.

"Why are you here?" Leo asked, hoping nothing was wrong at magic school.

"It appears your son summoned the door." Sigmund said.

"Why would he do that?" Leo asked.

"Maybe he somehow knew it was ok to do magic there. He orbed from magic school, and apparently stood by the door when Riley came down." Phoebe said. Chris was being quiet, just staring at his childhood friend. There was so much more grief on her face now, then when she'd left. He hoped she'd talk about it when she was ready.

"Gideon said to bring you all in if you were home." Sigmund said, turning and walking toward the school.

"Gideon? Who's Gideon?" Piper called, but the man kept walking. They decided to follow and made their way through the doors, but before they got through them, Piper turned around.

"Would you be so kind as to watch Wyatt?" She directed to Chris, who was standing to next to Wyatt. He nodded as the door shut behind them. They found themselves facing a long hallway. Paige looked impressed.

"How long is the hallway?" She asked Sigmund as they started walking.

"We're not sure, but we think endless." He replied.

"Great, we better not get lost. I have to give Wyatt his bottle soon." Piper said as Phoebe looked at Sigmund.

"So, how are we going to find this Gideon dude?" Phoebe asked and Leo shot her an annoyed look.

"He's not a dude, he's an Elder. My old mentor, actually." Leo said the last part with pride. Riley was wondering why they were even here. She saw a girl levitating into the air as they walked by a classroom. She had attended magic school for a while in the future, but Future Paige had kicked her out for freezing all the pipes repeatedly. She hadn't wanted to be there.

"Really? You've never mentioned him before." Piper said and warning bells went off in Riley's head. Leo's old mentor? Why was that important?

"We met a long time ago, when I first became a Whitelighter. He helped me out a lot, took me under his wing. He fought for us to be allowed to get married, to break the rules." Piper smiled.

"Really?" Something inside Riley was trying to tell her something, but she had no clue what it was. She just had a bad feeling.

"Nobody freak, but there's a wolf following us." Phoebe said. They all turned around, but nothing was there.

"Phoebe, nothing there." Paige said, and Sigmund smiled.

"Not everyone sees the same things here, only what they're meant to see." He informed them. They reached a large wooden door, and went through.

"Ah, Leo. Thanks for coming." A voice said, a voice that Riley assumed was Gideon. Leo smiled.

"Gideon." He sounded almost giddy, on the verge of carefree.

"And the Charmed Ones. Lovely to see you again. You probably don't remember meeting me, you were very young at the time." He said, but nobody was there.

"Leo…" Piper said.

"Gideon, I think you forgot to take your invisibility shield off." Leo informed the Elder.

"Sorry, I wear it to catch late students." He said. Riley saw his face, and it brought even more alarms to her head. Then it came to her.

"Oh my god! I remember you from the history books!" She exclaimed.

"And you must be Riley from the future. You've caused quite an uproar up there. What am I in the history books for?" He asked. Riley narrowed her eyes. He sounded nervous...but she couldn't remember why.

"I slept in school, I don't remember." She said, and caught the relief in his eyes. She knew something wasn't right with this boat, and was determined to find out what. She stared off into space, only to be brought back by Gideon a few minutes later, only to find the Charmed One's gone.

"Where'd everyone go?" She was nervous, and didn't trust Gideon.

"To follow their path in magic school. There's a purpose to everyone being here, including you. Yours is to find your true destiny. You're wondering if the Charmed Ones were able to bring you back, why not bring Prue back too." He said, and Riley nodded.

"It doesn't make sense." She said.

"The Elders made that specially for you. It wasn't your time to die, you do have a purpose, and now you have to discover what it is. Follow the hallway. You'll know where to stop."

**To be continued. What is Riley's true destiny? And why doe Gideon send off warning bells? More will be revealed in the next chapter. Please read and review.**


	18. Destiny of Mine

**Greetings my reader, alas, it is I, Grumpyk here to help you through another glorious chapter. Sorry, just got out of drama. But I come bearing gifts. To all of you, I give you Riley's true destiny, in hopes that you will protect the secret with your very existence.an announcement. This chapter is also from the Legend of Sleepy Halliwell, just tweaked to make room for Riley. So, a lot of the dialogue may be recognized, and not all that original looking, but I promise to make it as original as possible Riley's destiny . This chapter will follow all three sisters and Riley in magic school, starting with Paige and ending with Riley's destiny being revealed. Hope you enjoy all the effort that's gone into this. You can show that appreciation by reading and reviewing. And I changed Piper's nursey thing since I cut out the Headless Horseman.**

**Paige**

_Paige, the answers you each seek can be found within these grounds. You merely have to be open to them. Teaching will help you find the answer in question, but it will also remind you of what you fear you have lost_. Paige heard Gideon's voice echo in her head as she donned the black robe of a teacher, and stood outside the classroom door, too nervous to go in.

"Who does he think he is? Obi-Wan Kenobi? How can I be afraid of losing something if don't know what I've lost?" She asked the door, and a female voice behind her answered her.

"Maybe that's why he wants you to teach a class, so you can remember." A dark haired teacher told her.

"Remember what?" She asked, confused.

"Your gift perhaps. Now, whatever you do, be strong, don't let them intimidate you. This may be advance d magic, but they're still just kids." She said as she pushed Paige in the room. Paige stood there for a second, trying to gather her bearings when she saw a boy floating in the air, pleading for help.

"Help! Stop it!" The boy doing the levitation saw Paige and dropped the other to the ground and Paige rushed to his side.

"Are you ok?" She touched his shoulder, and he jerked away.

"I'm fine." He said, sliding to his seat. A boy sitting on the top of his desk, looked at the boy.

"Telepathy isn't the coolest power now, is it Zach?" The kid asked.

"No." Zach said, looking away. Paige was angry.

"Did you do that? Excuse me, I'm talking to you." She snapped. The boy in question was wearing a red jacket, and being rude.

"Yeah, so what if I did?" He asked. Paige narrowed her eyes.

"What's your name?" She asked. The class laughed as the boy answered.

"Quentin." He looked at the class as he said it.

"What's so funny?" She asked, crossing her arms. Another guy walked in, identical to the mouthy boy.

"Thanks a lot, Slick, get me in trouble." He said, sitting down. The mouthy one shape shifted into his true form.

"Well, we've wasted time, so its time to get to work, and pray I don't give you all a five page essay. Thank your friend 'Slick'." She said, donning the attitude of her high school teachers. Groans filled the classroom as mumbles of thanks were heard, not sounding all that sincere.

**Phoebe**

_Phoebe if you follow the wolf, she will lead you where you want to go, but be careful. The deeper you look, the more you will discover. _Phoebe was walking slowly down the hallway, looking for the wolf Gideon had mentioned.

Here wolfy, wolfy, wolfy, wolfy. Come on. I know you're here somewhere. Here wolfy, wolfy, wolfy, wolfy," and then the wolf appeared growling. "Oh, hi, hi, sweet wolfy. Okay, you don't have to attack me because Gideon sent me. Where are you going?" She asked as the wolf took off running, Phoebe following right behind. She followed the wolf to a cave, a fire burning in the middle. The wolf burst into flames, leaving a woman behind.

"Neat trick. Why'd you bring me here?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm a shaman. The wolf is merely a projection of your quest, a symbol." The shaman said.

"Are you evil?" Phoebe asked bluntly.

"You have the power of premonition, but its unreliable especially lately. I can help you see the future more clearly, if you're willing to take the risk." The woman said.

"So, if you're innocent, why are you hiding?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm meditating, helping my powers grow and enhance." She replied.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Phoebe asked.

"You have the power of empathy, you tell me." She said. Phoebe tired to sense, but nothing.

"I can't tell." She said.

"Its because you're conflicted, questioning your own magic, your very future. It's affecting your powers." The shaman told her wisely.

"I'm not questioning my future. Well, ok maybe a little. But how did you know that?" Phoebe asked the girl.

"The wolf is a pack handle, but constantly searching for something she craves. But cannot find. Seeing it means you're searching too. Drink this, take the vision quest. There you will find the answers we both seek." She held out a cup with potion in it.

"I'm not drinking that." She said stubbornly.

"No? Tick, tick, tick, tick." Phoebe took the potion and drank it in one gulp, and a vision came to her.

**Vision**

She walkseddown the stairs of the manor. She saw a screen of light in the room. A demon threw a fireball and it flies straight through her. The demon dived for Phoebe but went right through her. She walked towards the screen of light. Two more demons try to attack her, but she ignored them and they pass right through her. She stepped into the screen of light and ends up in the conservatory. Two boys are there. One is playing with a Game Boy. Piper walks in.

"Wyatt, let your little brother play with the game too, please." Piper said as a blonde haired little girl came into the room.

"Hey Riley." Piper said as Chris handed the Game Boy back to Wyatt and went to play with Riley. As Piper prepared to leave the room, Paige walked in wearing long black robes.

"Hey Piper, can you take Phoebe to the doctor instead? I have so many papers to grade. Thank you." She walked out as Piper walked by Phoebe.

"Doctor?" She asked and Piper stopped, touching Phoebe' belly.

"Yeah, we need to see if our little niece is doing ok." Phoebe noticed she was pregnant as she came out of the vision.

"What'd you see?" The shaman asked.

"Uh, I saw children, and my child. Is that even possible, a world without demons?" She asked.

"With your powers you know by now what is truth and what is not. Embrace those powers again, embrace your path and it will lead you there. Phoebe felt tears in her eyes. She now had hope for the future, knowing it would all end ok.

"You don't know how much you've given me." She told the Shaman, grateful at the chance she had been given.

**Piper**

_Investigating our nursery school will help you with your worries over Wyatt. _Piper snorted.

"I don't know what the hell Gideon was talking about, cause this certainly wasn't what I was looking for." Piper said, watching all the kids freely displaying magic, with no fear.

"Still, Wyatt doesn't have to hide his powers here. Plus he won't be alone." Leo said.

"Yeah, he'll be with all the other freaks." Piper said with a laugh.

"You know what I mean. I just want Wyatt to have a normal up bringing. At least as normal as possible. Is that too much to ask for?" Piper said.

**"**I don't know. Maybe."

"Well we already have a preschool." She said stubbornly.

"Piper, maybe this is the place where he could learn about his powers and not turn evil." Leo said, and Piper's eyes softened at the thought of one of her sons being evil.

"I don't know, maybe." She said.

"Will you think about it?" Piper watched the other kids for a minute, they all looked happy using their powers, here where it was safe.

"Sure."

**Riley**

_It wasn't your time to die, you do have a purpose, and now you have to discover what it is. Follow the hallway. You'll know where to stop. _Riley felt drawn to a room, and she opened the door and stepped inside. There was nobody inside, and she thought maybe her instincts were off.

"Hello?" She called.

"Welcome Riley, I was expecting you." A voice in the darkness called.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"I am your voice of destiny. I can tell you why you were brought back." The voice sounded like her own, only wiser.

"Then what is it? I don't understand why I was allowed to be brought back." She said.

"You were allowed to be brought back because you are the one." The voice said mysteriously.

"The one what?"

"The one to save the world. The fate of life as we know it is on your shoulders. Chris will try to save Wyatt, and he will fail. You alone can save him. You alone. You will save the world, and bring into it, more power than even Wyatt has in the form of three sons, who will have the highest concentration of magic the world will ever see. You must live, or else the world dies." The voice said echoing away.

"I can't do this, I'm not strong enough." She said.

"You are strong enough. I believe in you." A voice said behind her, and she whirled around. In the darkness, she saw Chris.

"Chris…there's something I need to tell you." She said.

"If its about what happened when you died, don't worry. Getting out of hell has to be hard." She shook her head.

"I wasn't in hell. I was with Parker for awhile, and then had a choice to become a Whitelighter, or a go to the afterlife." She said, and Chris looked horrified.

"Oh my god, what did we do?" He asked, now realizing that she had really thought it was hell.

"No, Chris. The voice told me it was my destiny that was allowed me to come back. Or, at least what I got out of it."

"I wouldn't know what it said, I just heard what you said, and what my heart told me." He told her as he stepped toward her. Her heart almost stopped. Was he about to tell her what she had always wanted to hear?

"Your heart?" She stuttered.

"Riles, I should have told you before. I love you." He said as he wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you too. I always have, I just never knew how you felt." She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart.

"This is your destiny." The voice whispered again, and Riley smiled.

**Next Chapter, Piper gets pregnant, but how? Not in the way the series had it of course.**


	19. Magical Conception

**Ok, this is the chapter Piper gets pregnant…Chris is running out of time, and Riley uses desperate measures to make sure her honey is born. This will focus on the getting pregnant, in a way. What kind of measures you ask? Well, I can't tell you. But if you lean in closer, I'll whisper something in your ear. Closer, closer, a bit more…there, that's good. Here's what I'll tell you: It's not a love potion. Nope, its not. Yeah, I'm just as surprised as you. Anyway, read the chapter, leave a review and another chapter will magically appear.**

Chris and Riley were sitting in the attic having a talk, or at least trying to. Every time they'd try to talk about what they needed too, a sister or Leo would wander into the room. It was starting to wear on their nerves. After the fourth time, Chris got annoyed and stood up.

"I'm going to go investigate this matter, and then I'll come back with information." Chris gave Riley a knowing and then orbed out as Piper walked in.

"Chris leave?" She asked innocently as she came in to see Riley alone. The sisters and Leo knew something was up, but Riley and Chris weren't being forthcoming with their information.

"Yeah, he had something to check out." Riley informed Piper, who nodded.

"Something Wyatt related?" Piper asked curiously. Riley shook her head.

"No, something personal." She said and refused to say anymore. Piper and Leo may be his parents, but they knew they couldn't force the two to have sex, or else the passion wouldn't be there, and probably no conception. Riley rubbed the back of her neck. This was all so confusing. They wanted Chris to be conceived, but with no possible way to do it. They had discussed a love potion before, but after checking it out, it wouldn't work. It was as if the love potion had a anti-baby making ingredient.

"All right, when if we're needed, let us know." Piper walked out and Chris orbed in.

"We're running out of time." He held up his hand and she noticed it was disappearing. She felt her heart stop.

"No, I'll find a way…and I think I know of one!" She said excitedly. He looked at her expectantly.

"What is it?" He asked. Can't tell you yet, but you can tell me something." She said to him.

"What?" He asked.

"How did you know where to find me at Magic School yesterday?" She asked and he looked at her funny.

"I didn't go to magic school, I stayed with Wyatt." Riley nodded sadly. She had known it was to good to be true. It explained why he had treated her like plain old Riley today.

"Oh." She said continuing to flip through the book, looking for one particular spell.

"Why?" She took a deep breath and decided it couldn't hurt to tell him.

"The look alike you said that it believed in me, and I thought it was you." She said.

"I do believe in you."

"And it said it loved me, and again, I thought it was you, though I should have known better." She said as she found the spell she was looking for.

"I do love you." He said, but she didn't understand.

"As a friend." She filled in and he shook his head.

"Riles, I have always loved you, but you've never shown any interest back. I didn't want to alienate our friendship by making a move." He said honestly.

"That's why I didn't make a move." She told him. Chris couldn't help but laugh, but his laughter was cut short. He held up his arm again, and now his arm up to his shoulder had disappeared.

"If I make it through this, I'll confess my feelings." He said grimly.

"You'll make it through, I have the spell." She lit a candle, put Leo and Piper's name on a piece of paper, and started to recite the spell.

**Hear these words, hear my rhyme  
Bless these two in this time  
Bring them both into the fold  
help them now cross love's threshold**

As she finished the spell, she dropped the paper with their names in the fire of the candle, and then blew it out.

**Piper's Room**

A white light enveloped both Leo and Piper as they sat on the bed talking, and Wyatt was at his Grandpa Victor's.

"Piper, I still want you…" Leo said as he leaned in and kissed Piper, who to his surprise, didn't push him away.

"I still love you too Leo, but you left me." She murmured.

"I'm sorry." He kissed her again, both giving in to what each wanted, which was each other.

**1 and a half-hours later (Sorry, can't let you in on the secret details) **

Piper woke up in Leo's arms, noticing she was naked. Her mouth made an O in surprise, and shock. She didn't know what came over her to make her do that, but they had, and now she was back to herself. She quietly got out of bed and got dressed. She went up to the attic and saw Riley asleep on the couch. Before she could fully get into the room, Chris reappeared without orbing. An hour before he had disappeared, and Riley had assured him of two things. One, he would come back, and Two, she loved him.

"Riles…you did it! I'm back! The spell worked! Mom and Dad had sex, and I've been conceived!" He startled Riley out of her sleep, though she smiled when she saw him. He bent over her and gave her a huge hug.

"I told you I wouldn't let you down." She said happily, glad it had worked. Piper's eyes widened as she realized it had been a spell.

"You used a spell to make me and Leo…become intimate?" She asked bewildered. A set of guilty eyes, and a pair of triumphant eyes met hers.

"Yes." Chris said guiltily.

"We had to make sure Chris was going to be born. This was his last day to be conceived, and desperate times call for desperate measures." She said.

"You should have told us, we could have done it on our own." Piper replied.

"Talk about performance anxiety." Riley said and Piper sighed.

"Does this mean I'm pregnant?" She asked tiredly. She didn't want to argue anymore about the spell. They had done it for a good reason, but what about future consequences?

"Yes." Riley said and Piper smiled.

"I'm not upset about it." She told Chris, who looked relieved.

**Could there possibly be future consequences? Sorry this wasn't one of my best chapters, but I'm a little tired, and did my best. I hope you'll still review. The story is coming to an end, sad to say. There's maybe 5-7 chapters left. But I'm planning on a sequel. So, hope to hear from you.**


	20. The First Consequence

**Well, today has sucked. I broke my arm in French class. I stood on a desk to hang up a poster, and fell, and broke my arm. And what's worse? The reason I fell is because the guy I have a crush on bumped into the desk. GGGRRR and so this chapter may end up coming out tomorrow instead of today as planned. I've had a rough day, and so will our heroes.**

**Ch. 20- The First consequence**

**Flash Forward 8 months into Piper's pregnancy. The last 8 months have been filled with demon hunts, but no demon has been found tat could possibly turn Wyatt evil That is, until this chapter.**

Riley was pacing the floor, after all these months, finally worrying. They hadn't found the demon yet, and time was running out. Chris's reason for coming back was going to be useless in a month's time or less. She knew something in the back of her mind, but couldn't figure it out, but knew it was important.

"Riles, that's not going to help us." Chris teased her and she looked at him.

"We're running out of time, and you're not worried?" She asked a little shrilly. She looked at the man who had been her best friend for 15 years, who in the last 8 months had become more than her friend, but also her protector and lover.

"Of course I'm worried, but how is pacing going to help?" He asked her and she snapped at him angrily.

"I don't know but damn it, do something!" She brushed past him and started down the stairs.

"What do you want me to do, become obsessed like you?" he asked her as he stood at the top of her stairs.

"At least pretend you care what happens to your big brother!" She snapped. Piper came into the room, holding her stomach.

"We have a problem." She panted. Chris looked panicked.

"What? A demon?" He asked looking around.

"Yes! A demon named Chris, who wants to be born now!" Piper felt a contraction go through her, and Riley took charge.

"Chris, go find Leo. I'll call Paige, and I'll watch Wyatt." Riley commanded and Chris nodded as he orbed.

"Paige!" Riley called and Paige appeared a few seconds later.

"What?" She asked.

"Piper's in labor. Take her to the hospital, and I'll watch Wyatt until Leo can be found." She said and Paige nodded, taking Piper's hand and orbing. Riley headed up the stairs. She saw Wyatt awake in his crib and picked him up. She shifted him to her hip, and looked at him.

"You're getting a new brother today Wyatt." She put him in his playpen by the book and flipped through the book, hoping to see something they'd missed. After 10 minutes of searching, she slammed the book shut.

"This isn't helping Wyatt." She told the young child.

"Gwideon." The child gurgled and Riley thought back to the history book where she had seen him, but couldn't remember. Then it hit her.

"Oh my god!" _On the day the youngest Halliwell boy was born, Gideon, an Elder tried to kill the oldest Halliwell, but could not. The trauma however, turned him to the dark side forever; convincing him that everyone good was out to kill him. Turning him into the evil being known as Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. _Wyatt looked at her fearfully.

"Don't worry Wyatt, he won't get you. Chris!" She called and Chris appeared.

"What can I help you with?" He asked sarcastically before he saw the panicked look on her face.

"Did you find Leo?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" He replied.

"We've been looking in all the wrong places. I know who turns Wyatt, but you have to watch him!" She said as she took off.

"Be careful! I can't lose you again!" Chris called after her, not knowing he'd be the one to be lost. Chris looked at his big brother, who wasn't that, big at the moment.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He said as he looked at the book, trying to decide which demon she had seen.

**Magic School**

Riley had summoned the door to magic school and stormed in. She saw Sigmund, and pushed him against a wall, her hand choking him.

"Where's Gideon?" She asked choking him, and not caring.

"I don't know." He choked out, and she squeezed his throat harder.

"Don't lie to me!" She said.

"I'm not!" he managed to get through his blocked windpipe.

"I'll kill you without a second thought." She growled, and Sigmund knew she was telling the truth.

"You're too late, he's gone." He said and Riley let go of his throat.

"Went where?" She asked, almost knowing what his answer would be.

"To sacrifice the greatest magic ever." Riley spun around and kicked Sigmund in the head, knocking him unconscious, then took off down the long hallway, hoping to get there in time.

**Manor**

Chris was standing with Wyatt when he heard the footsteps. He looked around and saw nothing, so he chalked it up to nerves. But he knew it was more when he heard it again.

"Time to get you out of here." He said, heading towards Wyatt, but a powerful force threw him across the room.

"Its for his own good, and the good of the world." Gideon said as he threw off his invisibility shield and went to Wyatt. Wyatt knew him, and didn't throw up his shield immediately, which alarmed Chris. He used his telekinesis and threw Gideon across the room. Chris got up as Gideon went invisible again. Chris was halfway to Wyatt when Gideon appeared and stabbed Chris. He pulled the knife out and looked at Chris.

"You made me do that." He picked up Wyatt as Riley burst into the room.

"No!" She screamed as Gideon orbed out with Wyatt and she saw Chris lying on the ground, bleeding heavily. She ran to his side.

"No, oh my god, no! LEO!" She screamed and Leo orbed in.

"What? We're having problems at the hospital. Piper's hemorrhaging." He said before he saw Chris.

"Leo, Gideon stabbed Chris and took Wyatt. You have to heal him, and we'll go save Wyatt." Said a hysterical Riley.

"Gideon?" He asked, shocked as he came to Chris's side.

"He wants to sacrifice Wyatt for the good of mankind." She noticed Leo couldn't heal Chris.

"He won't heal." Leo said, starting to panic.

"Gideon's magic did this to me. It's no use to try and heal me. Go find Wyatt." Chris said pushing away Leo's hand.

"I can't leave you, I can't choose between the two of you." He said.

"I'll go." Riley said, anger evident in her voice.

"Wait, you can't." Leo protested as he orbed Chris to his bed, Riley with him.

"Its my destiny." She said, understanding fully now.

**To be continued.**


	21. The Second Consequence

**Hello Readers! I've read your reviews, and I appreciate them, but you'll just have to see what happens. I have the greatest news ever! This story just hit 101 reviews! That is way better then the 30 reviews the other story got, making me super glad I rewrote it. Not just for the reviews, which is record breaking for me by the way**, **but because I met all of you all, and got your input in this story. Believe it or not, the reviews have influenced this story. A few times I'd have it all planned out, get a review, like the idea and change the chapter. There's about 3-4 chapters left. I think it'll go to chapter 25. Anyway. Let's get onto chapter 21. Chris being stabbed was consequence 1. This will be a short-ish chapter, but I'll put up 22 today also. I'm pretty good at typing one handed. Its not taking long, especially after some practice.**

**Chapter 21- The Second Consequence**

"It's my destiny." She said fully understanding now. She had been warned Chris would fail, and because of her carelessness, he had failed, and was dying. She looked at Chris, lying there helpless on the bed, bleeding to death slowly, thought of Wyatt out there being sacrificed, Leo whose heart was being broken, and Piper, out there giving birth to Chris.

"I believe in you." Chris said, starting to sweat.

"If anything changes with Chris, send someone to get me." Riley commanded, heading for the attic to get some potions to take her to the Underworld, and this time, she wasn't dying. Gideon was. She got to the attic, grabbed the potion, and threw the necessary one at her feet, making her disappear in a puff of smoke.

**Piper's Bedroom**

"You hold on, you hear me?" Leo told his son, who nodded. Chris already knew he wouldn't survive this, and as long as Riley succeeded, it'd be ok, he wouldn't die.

**Underworld**

Riley knew it would take awhile to find Gideon and Wyatt here in the Underworld, she just hoped not to long. Somehow she knew, despite her fears, Gideon couldn't kill Wyatt so she could save him. After 5 minutes of searching, she found him. Wyatt had his shield up, and Gideon was walking around it in a circle.

"Boo." Riley said stepping into the room. At the sight of Gideon Riley's eyes turned grey for a second, and then were back to normal. She had struggled with that all her life, controlling her powers. And she was successful, but something told Riley she wouldn't be able to control her powers with Gideon.

"If you leave now, I won't have to sacrifice you too." Gideon told her and Riley laughed. It was a dry, cold laugh that told whoever heard it she wasn't amused.

"I think you're mistaken. Its I who will kill you." She said to him, her back straight, eyes full of promise of his demise.

"You can't kill me, I'm am Elder." Gideon told her. She smiled coldly.

"You can't kill Wyatt, he's above the Elders." She said.

"He kills innocent people." Gideon told her.

"And what are you about to do? You're going to kill an innocent child. You know the ironic thing? It's because of you he turns evil. Nobody can kill him magically, but you traumatize him, making him think everyone good is bad. I don't even know if you can be considered good." She told him angrily. He used his telekinesis to throw her into a wall.

"Enough! This has to be done! For the greater good!" Gideon roared, and Riley decided to fight fire with fire. A flick of her wrist sent Gideon to the ground. She stood up and brushed her clothes off.

"Gideon, I will kill you if you take one step closer to him. Well, I'll kill you either way." She said stepping towards him. He stood up.

"You'll be murdered if you kill me." He said.

"No, actually, you put Wyatt in the seat for evil. The Elders kill you in the future, so I'll do them the favor, nobody needs a rouge Elder." She replied as he flicked his wrist to throw her, but she was prepared, and held up her hand, creating an ice shield.

"Leave while you can." He warned her once more. She pretended to think for a second.

"I'm not going anywhere." He nodded and disappeared. Riley wasn't afraid. She closed her eyes and listened, and she heard Gideon coming to her left, and she kicked out. She felt her leg connect to his chest, and he became visible.

"You don't know what you're doing." Gideon said.

"I'm killing you." At that moment, Wyatt orbed out. Riley was alarmed. She knew he was to young to be able to get out of the Underworld by himself, but she also knew he could take are of any demons besides Gideon that tried to kill him.

"See what you've done?" Gideon asked and orbed to find him. Riley was about to follow when Leo orbed in.

"Leo? What are you doing here?" Riley asked, her stomach going cold.

"Chris is…he's not going to make it much longer." Leo said.

"Ok, you go find Wyatt and Gideon, orb me to Chris, and I'll be back to kill Gideon. You can't." Leo waved his hand and Riley was orbed to the bedroom. She saw Chris lying on the bed, pale and breathing shallow. She walked to the bed, and sat on the edge.

"Hey Chris. I'm here." She said, running her hand along his cheek.

"Sorry Riles, you have to go solo on this one." Chris said weakly.

"No, I'll save you, and then go kill Gideon…" She said, not seeing Paige at the door, watching the scene unfold.

"No Riles. You can't wait to try to fix me, because its impossible, and by then, it could be too late." Chris closed his eyes.

"Chris, no. Open your eyes. Please. Don't give up, now that we finally made our way to each other. Hold on, please." She said and Chris gave a slight nod.

"I love you." He told her as she laid her head on his chest, and listened to his heartbeat.

"I love you too." And then his heart beat no more. Paige felt tears slip down her cheek as Chris slowly vanished from beneath Riley's head. When he was gone, Riley looked up tears in her eyes. In front of Paige, she lost control of her powers and disappeared in a burst of cold wind. Chris's death had unlocked the power she needed to kill Gideon.

**To be continued**


	22. The Final Consequence

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 21. I cried killing Chris, and know, I didn't want to do that. But I decided to follow the show on that detail. Riley needed something to make her unlock her full power, and now she has. I may finish this story today. Please read and review. This chapter will reveal Riley's biggest secret that nobody even knew she was keeping.**

**Chapter 22 The Final Consequence**

In front of Paige, she lost control of her powers and disappeared in a burst of cold wind. Chris's death had unlocked the power she needed to kill Gideon. Paige knew nothing good was going to happen next, but decided Riley could hopefully handle this, so she orbed back to the hospital , where Piper was in surgery.

**Underworld**

She appeared right as Leo was thrown across the room. She held up her hand, and he was shielded as he hit the wall. Leo looked at her eyes and noticed they were grey instead of her normal green.

"Riley, what happened?" Leo asked as Gideon started toward Wyatt, and Leo struggled to stand up.

"That monster killed Chris." She waved her hand and in a burst of cold wind, Wyatt appeared in Leo's hands.

"Chris…is dead?" Leo asked and Riley stared at Gideon.

"He died at Gideon's hands, and so Gideon will die at mine. I have given you Wyatt. Take him, and leave. Gideon will not come after him again." Riley commanded. Leo knew something was off.

"Riley, maybe we should go back to the manor, and re-group." He said and finally Riley looked at him, but it wasn't the Riley he knew.

"I said go!" She said, and he orbed out of the way of cold air powerful enough that it cracked the rock wall of the Underworld cavern they were in. He reappeared on her other side. Obviously, reasoning with her was out.

"Be safe." Leo said as he orbed out.

"Looks like it's just us Gideon. Let me ask you, do you get off on killing people? Is it fun?" She asked in a low, dangerous voice.

"The sacrifice of Wyatt has to be done for the greater good!" he said and Riley yawned.

"You're like a broken record, always repeating the same thing. Can't you think of anything new to tell me?" She asked with a bored tone.

"I guess I'll have to kill you first." He said. He hadn't wanted to kill more people than necessary, but this situation looked necessary.

"You underestimate me." He started to orb, and she waved her hand. The orbs disappeared, and he was back. He tried again, to no avail.

"What did you do?" He asked her, wondering how she stopped his orbs.

"I used my power to plug your orbs. You can't orb again, unless I command it. And I won't. Try to go invisible, and I'll stop that too." She said just as he was about to go invisible.

"Just why are you so powerful all of a sudden?" He asked suspiciously. There was a huge power surge in her from the last time he had faced her, right before Chris had died. The death was regrettable ,but necessary for the future of mankind.

"Necessary for mankind huh? Since when is murder necessary?" She asked him, reading his mind.

"When it saves millions of innocents, its considered necessary." He told her, stepping toward her. She rolled her eyes, and his legs covered over with ice, preventing him from moving any closer.

"You'll move when I give you permission. Killing people is what you're trying to stop, so you go off and kill people? Sounds hypocritical." She said stepping up to him, hitting him across the face, and he flew back 10 feet, into a wall.

"You're not a witch." He said, leaning against the wall.

"You're right. I'm not. At least, not anymore. You unlocked, what I locked when my brother died." She snarled.

"Then what are you?" He was finally starting to fear her. He could sense no humanity in her, and only one thing could make you lose your humanity so fast.

"Bingo Gideon. I'm a God. Or Goddess if you prefer. I rule all form of water, ice is my favorite though. Easier to kill people with." She said, and now his fear registered on his face.

"How can that be?" He asked, and she thought before answering.

"My mom was half god/half witch. So am I. I've always been. When Parker died, so did the God in me that did nothing to save him. But thanks to you, she's back." Riley said as she waved her hand and Gideon was dragged to her.

"How come we couldn't sense that?" Gideon was trying to stall her, and Riley knew it. She wanted him to fear her before he died, so she humored him.

"Because Chris helped me tame that part of me, and control my witch powers. My love for Chris helped me keep that control. Extreme emotional blowouts counteracted that though. It was almost revealed when I saw my brother here in the past, and I lost control. Seeing Chris though, helped me bring myself under control. And now, thanks to you, he's gone." She kicked Gideon in the face and looked down at him.

"It's his fault he had to be killed. He shouldn't have tried to stop me." Gideon said and was thrown against the wall, pinned to it by ice crystals. She came and stood in front of him.

"Chris died slowly. And in pain. And so shall you." She put her hand parallel to his chest, and an ice crystal formed.

"What are you doing?" He asked as his shirt disappeared.

"Have you ever been stabbed?" She asked, and the ice crystal touched his skin, right where his heart would be.

"No." She pushed the crystal into his skin, and he screamed in pain.

"Chris didn't scream. He took it like a man when you stabbed him. For no reason!" She yelled and pushed the crystal in deeper. His screams got louder, so Riley covered his mouth with ice.

"You'll scream when I say scream." She said. The ice crystal disappeared.

"I'm getting bored. I'm just going to kill you. It may not be justice, but at least Wyatt will be safe from you." She growled and an ice ball covered with electricity appeared in her hand. She threw it at him, and he wiggled in pain, but he wasn't dead. She materialized an ice sword and stuck in through his gut and twisted. His eyes went wide and then glassy. He slowly disappeared, his eyes giving her an accusatory stare. When he was gone, it was as if a switch had been flipped, and her eyes went green again. She fell to her knees, and cried. Not just for Chris, but for herself as well. She hadn't meant to flip like that, and she had killed someone cruelly. Not even demons deserved to die like that.

**To be continued**


	23. Chris's birth, and back to the future

**Well, one reviewer has expressed concerns about Riley being evil, and this reviewer threw something at me. Let me address this fear. No, Riley is not evil now. She just lost control of her power, and did what she had to do. Killing Gideon snapped her out of it, and now she has to live with how she killed him. And I hope you all like the God in Riley. I introduced it here because it will come more into play in the sequel. Sad to say this, but there are only 2 chapters left after this.**

**Chapter 23- Hospital**

Not even demons deserved to die like that. Riley was ashamed. She should have fought harder to control herself, and not lose herself. She had lost control the night Parker died, and nothing good had come of it. It had made her mother hate her, and now. Now she hated herself. She decided to go to the hospital, and see if baby Chris had been born yet. She couldn't just appear and disappear anymore, and she had forgotten the potions.

"Leo." She called, her heart heavy. How could she face him again, knowing she had killed his mentor in such a cold way? He orbed to her, and looked at her. Her green eyes were back.

"Are you ok? Where's Gideon?" He asked, and she looked down. She decided not to answer question 1.

"Gideon's gone. I need you to orb me back. Now I've got myself under control, I can't just poof myself." She couldn't see it, but he was upset about Chris dying, and him not knowing it was Gideon trying to kill his son.

"Ok. I'll orb you to the hospital, Piper's still in surgery." He took her hand and orbed her to the hospital. She came out of the elevator and saw Phoebe, Paige and Wyatt sitting in chairs. Phoebe was crying.

"Maybe he just went back to the future." Phoebe sobbed and Paige shook her head.

"No honey." Wyatt saw Riley and stood up, his hands out, asking her to hold him. Again, it was as if he knew she needed comfort. She walked up to him, picked him up, and held him close. She had saved the future, yes. But, she had to live through the personal gain consequences of using a spell to get Chris conceived. The first one had been him getting stabbed, the second was him dying, and the third was her losing control.

"How are you holding up?" Paige asked her, startling her out of her thoughts.

"I killed Gideon." She murmured, the stare he gave her imprinted on her brain.

"You had to do it." Phoebe asked as Leo went to ask the doctor how Piper's surgery was going.

"You don't understand. I lost control, unleashed my full power, and killed him in the worst possible way." She said brokenly.

"What do you mean, full power?" Phoebe asked, eyes narrowing. She could sense the regret, pain, sorrow, and loss on Riley.

"I'm half god. And I lost control, and my god powers came out." She said as the two sisters gaped at her.

"How is that possible?" Paige asked.

"Well, my dad was witch, my mom half god, and voila. I was born half god/half witch. But when I couldn't control my god powers to save my brother, I locked them deep inside me, I refused to use them. Chris helped me control them. He died, and I don't know what happened. I snapped." She explained, and Wyatt laid his head on her shoulder.

"How did you kill Gideon?" Phoebe asked and Riley shook her head.

"I can't tell you. I can hardly bare to think about it." To her utter relief, Leo came up to them.

"Piper's out of surgery now, and being taken into recovery." He said, his relief on his face.

"And baby Chris?" The sound of his name from Phoebe brought a new wave of pain for Riley, but she pushed it aside to hear the news.

"He's fine, and we can see him." He led them to the recovery room, where Piper lay with a baby in her arms.

"Baby Christopher." Phoebe said, staring at her nephew. Riley then knew Chris was safe in the future, and she couldn't wait to go back.

**One Week Later**

Piper and baby Chris were home, and the sisters were getting ready to send Riley back to the future. They were in the attic, and Phoebe and Paige were drawing a triqueta on the wall. Leo was nowhere to be seen.

"Is Leo coming to say goodbye?" Paige asked as she finished her side of the drawing. Soon after, Phoebe finished her side.

"He's meeting with the other Elder's to discuss Gideon." Piper said as she came over with the spell. The sisters gathered.

"I can't wait to meet you in a few years." Piper said.

"Say hi to Chris for us." Phoebe said.

"Take care of him." Paige said as they started the spell.

**In inner place, and in this hour**

**We call upon the ancient power**

**Open the door through time and space**

**Create a portal to another place.**

The triqueta glowed blue, same as the one Riley had fallen through. She waved and stepped through, happy to be going home to a safer and better future, where Chris was.

**Sorry to disappoint, but there's still 2 chapters, so its not a happy ever after yet.**


	24. A Magical Visitor

**YAY! Riley's back in the future. Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The last mystery of the show ( in my opinion) will be solved. Read, Enjoy, and Review. Only 1 chapter left after this. These last two chapters will be shorter. One more chapter! Please read and review!**

**One Month Later**

Piper, Paige and Phoebe were sitting in the living room, with the boys, talking about how much had changed in the month. Chris had been killed and born on the same day, Wyatt had been saved, and so had the future. Leo was still mourning Chris, or at least that's what he called it. Nobody had really seen him, he hadn't even held either of the boys. The sisters were certain however, that he'd come out of it soon. Pink and Purple orbs filled the room, leaving a woman standing there. She had blondish brown hair hanging free around her bare shoulders, wearing a black knee length skirt, a green tank top that matched her eyes, and black boots. She gave them a familiar smile.

"Riley!" Phoebe gasped as Piper and Paige stared.

"Hey guys." She said, looking down at Wyatt, who upon recognizing her had come to her and raised his arms to be picked up. She picked him up as Piper finally found her voice.

"Is everything ok in the future with the boys?" She asked and Riley gave her a calm smile.

"Everything is perfectly fine. That's not why I'm here. But before we talk about the problem, feel free to ask any questions you might have about the changed future. I have plenty of time to talk." She said, sensing their eagerness to know. She moved to a seat and sat down, hooking her hands over her knees, putting Wyatt on the floor to play.

"Chris is healthy, right?" Piper asked worriedly. Riley smiled as she nodded.

"Perfectly healthy." Phoebe noticed something about Riley, and smiled.

"You're engaged." She observed as she saw the engagement ring on her finger.

"Yes, a year now. We're debating wedding dates." She said.

"Does Chris remember coming to the past and falling in love with you?" Paige asked, figuring if he didn't remember, it'd be easier to watch his best friend marry another man.

"Yes and no. He doesn't remember coming back, because technically it never happened. When I went back to the future, I merged with the Riley who had lived in the future her whole life, and gained all her memories. Kind of like when you went to the future and became one with your future selves, except I got my memory. The god in me knew I'd need the memories again. But he does know he loves me." She said, hoping they weren't too confused.

"Then is he hurt your marrying another man?" Phoebe asked. All the sisters had assumed it wasn't Chris.

"Ladies, it is Chris I'm engaged to." She said with a smile.

"How is that possible? Isn't he engaged to Bianca in the future?" Piper asked.

"No, Bianca is still evil. In the old future she changed sides in order to stop evil Wyatt, and met Chris. Well, since Wyatt never turned evil, she never turned good, and she and Chris never fell in love. He realized two years ago I was the one he wanted, and we dated a year and then got engaged." She explained.

"One more question. Are we still alive?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, all of you are." She smiled at the relief on their face.

"So why'd you come back." Riley's smile went away.

"It's Leo. He abandoned both boys. He felt responsible for Chris's death, and so he left. They need their father, and he doesn't come out of mourning. Piper, you're the only one that can save the boys' father." She said.

"Are you sure about this?" Piper asked and she nodded.

"Piper, go to him now. He's at the Golden Gate Bridge." She said.

"How do you know?" Phoebe asked.

"I've embraced my God power, so I have some new powers, and sensing is one. Now, I must go, and so must you Piper." Riley disappeared again in the Purple and Pink orbs of her spell.

"Paige, orb me to save my sons' father please." Piper said.


	25. The Curtains Close

**Wow, it's already the last chapter. It's hard to believe isn't it? The sequel will be called: _Destinies Entwined _and I hope everyone who read this will read that. It'll start with Chris and Riley getting engaged and go from there. Well here is the last chapter. I'm not sure this one will be long, but it'll tie up the last loose end, making the future perfect for Chris, Wyatt and Riley. Please read and review, even though the story is done.**

**Chapter 25- The Curtains Close**

"Paige, orb me to save my sons' father please." Paige nodded and took Piper's hand, and orbed her to the Golden Gate Bridge. When she was sure Leo was there, Paige orbed out, leaving them there alone.

"Leo. We need to talk." She called to her ex husband, who in the last 9 months, she had fallen back in love with.

"There's nothing to talk about Piper. I killed Chris." He said, his tone was that of a broken man.

"No, don't you ever say that. Gideon killed him, but he's not dead Leo. There's time to fix everything. He's at our house. Your son, both of your sons need you Leo. You'd really let Gideon win by abandoning them?" Piper asked.

"Their not safe with me around." He told her.

"You're their father. They need you. I need you Leo. We all do." Piper felt tears threaten to spill over her face, and she could hear them in her voice, so she knew he could too.

"If I'm not around, none of them will ever be hurt." He said.

"That's a damn lie. Wyatt asks for you every night as I put him down. How do you explain to a two year old his dad left? Chris is one month old and you've never held him. He's going to grow up never knowing he had a father, thinking he's not loved. That would hurt them more Leo." Piper said, her tears spilling over.

"Do you really think my being around wouldn't hurt them?" He asked, hope in his voice.

"I know so." In two long strides he was in Piper's arms, hugging her as if his life depended on it, knowing his family was were he belonged. He finally let all his anger at himself go.

"Can I hold my son?" He asked Piper with tears in his eyes.


	26. Very Important Authors Note

A/N- Just wanted to drop a quick note for everyone who's on the alert list for this story…I know I promised everyone a sequel, and I did deliver it and then deleted it because it didn't turn out right…but I have great news everyone! I am restarting Destinies Entwined and it will be out no later than Monday, August 6th, so I hope everyone will read it! Thanks for your time!


End file.
